El amor secreto
by Gabylor
Summary: Bella y Edward eran amigos desde la infancia.Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él.Edward era un conquistador nato que sólo veía una chica poco agraciada.Hasta que, como dama de honor,se vio obligada a maquillarse y ponerse un vestido precioso.Edward descubrió que además de esconder su belleza, tenía un amor secreto. Y tenía que averiguar quién era. Aviso: Adaptacion
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_VIERNES, 22 de marzo. Cita con la modista. Yo, llena de encajes, como dama de honor en la boda de Alice. Es mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Ha sido completamente imposible decirle que no a mi futura cuñada. Antes de la modista, comida con Edward. La guapísima, y muy inteligente, Jane lo ha dejado y yo soy, como siempre, el hombro sobre el que llorar. Lágrimas de cocodrilo, por supuesto... pero será muy interesante comprobar cómo se siente Edward al ser plantado por primera vez._

—¿Terciopelo amarillo? ¿Qué le pasa al terciopelo amarillo?

—Nada, supongo —contestó Bella—. Si yo quisiera ser dama de honor. Nada si me entusiasmara la idea de ponerme un vestido que, probablemente, me quedará fatal —añadió, mirando su busto que, sospechaba, era varias tallas más pequeño de lo ideal. La mirada de Edward había seguido la suya y observaba su falta de curvas con expresión pensativa—. Nada si me apeteciera ir detrás de la novia más guapa del siglo y al lado de un grupo de primas, todas guapísimas de amarillo.

—Te quedará bien el amarillo —dijo Edward. Pero no parecía muy convencido. Aunque daba igual, mientras dejase de hablar de Jane durante un rato. Bella había oído suficientes veces lo maravillosa que era. Si tan maravillosa era, lo que tenía que haber hecho era casarse con ella, pensaba. Aunque la idea hacía que se le encogiera el corazón.

—Pareceré un pollo.

—Probablemente —sonrió Edward.

El padrino lo tenía fácil, pensaba ella, irritada. La única preocupación de Edward sería elegir el color de la chaqueta: gris o negra. O ni siquiera eso porque la madre de Alice estaba organizando cada detalle de la boda como si fuera una película de Hollywood.

No. Lo único que Edward tendría que hacer sería asegurarse de que su hermano llegaba a tiempo a la boda, sacar los anillos en el momento adecuado y dar un corto pero divertido discurso durante el banquete. Y a Edward se le daban muy bien las bodas... particularmente asegurarse de que no fuera la suya.

Organizaría una estupenda despedida de soltero para Jasper y conseguiría que su hermano apareciera en la iglesia a tiempo y sobrio como un juez. Sacaría los anillos en el momento oportuno, daría un discurso que haría reír a todos los invitados y probablemente se merendaría a alguna de las damas de honor.

Cuando salieran de la iglesia, todos los corazones femeninos latirían por él. Con la excepción del de la novia, quizá. Pero las hermanas de la novia, las primas de la novia, las tías de la novia... incluso la abuela de la novia...

Y Edward ni siquiera necesitaba un elegante traje para eso. Las mujeres se volvían locas por él y lo único que tenía que hacer era sonreír.

Las damas de honor, sin embargo, tenían que acatar los caprichos de la madre de la novia. Bella suspiró. Encajes, tul, terciopelo. Eso ya era suficientemente horrible, pero ¿por qué tenía que haber elegido terciopelo amarillo precisamente?

—No tienes que darme la razón en todo —lo regañó ella—. He hecho todo lo posible para no ser dama de honor.

—Ya sabes que habían respetado tu decisión y la cuarta dama de honor iba a ser...

—La cuarta dama de honor es una irresponsable por romperse una pierna —lo interrumpió ella—. No puedo creer que la madre de Alice haya permitido que un miembro tan vital del reparto se fuera a esquiar unos días antes de la boda.

—Supongo que nadie la había informado de ello —sonrió Edward. Bella habría hecho cualquier cosa por aquella sonrisa. Incluso sufrir la indignidad de ponerse un traje de terciopelo amarillo. Edward se inclinó hacia ella y acarició los rizos que amenazaban con escapar de su diadema—. Y no creo que vayas a parecer un pollo —intentó consolarla.

—¿De verdad?

—Un pollo, no. Más bien un pato.

—Exacto. Amarillo y esponjoso —murmuró ella, disimulando su irritación.

—Esponjoso, amarillo y muy...

—No digas la palabra «mona», Edward.

—Ni soñando —dijo él, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban. Ojos cálidos, castaños que, definitivamente, se estaban riendo de ella—. Tienes la nariz demasiado grande para ser mona.

—Gracias.

—Y la boca.

—Vale. Ya sé que rompo los espejos.

—Venga, no seas tonta —rio él—. Estarás muy bien.

—No estoy hecha para el terciopelo y el tul —se quejó ella. Trajes de chaqueta, vestidos de estilo austero y faldas hasta la rodilla eran más su estilo; le quedaban bien a sus anchos hombros y disimulaban su falta de curvas—. Y no me apetece nada meter los pies en un par de merceditas ni ponerme flores en el pelo. Pareceré una cría.

—¿Qué son merceditas?

—Esos zapatos de niña que llevan una tira en el empeine. No entiendo por qué se han puesto de moda.

—Te entiendo. Eres demasiado mayor...

—Edward, no te pases.

Él tomó su mano y Bella decidió que podía seguir insultándola durante todo el día.

—Nunca te he visto así de preocupada por una tontería —dijo él—. Dile a Alice que no puedes hacerlo. Puede tener solo tres damas de honor, ¿no?

Claro que podía. Pero no quería. Alice quería tener una boda perfecta y Bella no quería, ni podía desilusionar a su futura cuñada.

Pero Edward no podía entenderlo, por supuesto. Durante toda su vida, la gente había hecho lo imposible para darle lo que quería. La mayoría de los hombres con sus ventajas se habrían convertido en auténticos monstruos pero, además de ser el hombre más deseable del mundo, Edward Cullen era un hombre amable y generoso y legiones de sus abandonadas novias declararían en su lecho de muerte que era el hombre más bueno del mundo.

—Por supuesto, mi madre está encantada.

—Si tanta ilusión le hace a tu madre, cariño, lo mejor es que te rindas graciosamente.

Con una hija casada y un hijo a punto de seguir sus pasos, Reneé Swan estaba obsesionada con el miembro de la familia más recalcitrante. Bella. Veinticuatro años y ni un pretendiente a la vista.

La primera fase del plan de su madre incluía cambiar su imagen. Quería hacerla más femenina, más guapa. Llevaba semanas intentando convencerla de que fuera con ella de compras para aprovechar una boda en la que, sin duda, habría docenas de hombres solteros y, con una de las damas de honor con una pierna rota, no había ninguna posibilidad de escape.

Las fases dos y tres indudablemente incluían un maquillador y un peluquero para poner sus castaños rizos en orden. Tarea, por otra parte, imposible.

Bella miró la mano de Edward. Tenía unas manos preciosas, con dedos largos y delgados. Una diminuta cicatriz en los nudillos les añadía atractivo; se la había hecho un perro cuando tenía doce años. Ella ya lo amaba entonces.

Por un momento, se permitió a sí misma disfrutar del roce de su mano. Solo por un momento. Después, la apartó y tomó su copa de vino.

—Mi madre cree que soy demasiado tímida y que ser el centro de atención me vendrá bien.

Él seguía sonriendo, pero con suficiente simpatía como para que Bella no se lo tomara en cuenta.

—Lo siento mucho por ti, pero me temo que vas a tener que soportarlo con una sonrisa.

—¿Lo harías tú?

—Cualquier cosa para que me dejaran tranquilo —dijo él—. Y me pondré un chaleco amarillo para demostrarte mi solidaridad.

—¿Un chaleco amarillo? —repitió ella, divertida.

—Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que te sientas mejor, lo haré —afirmó él—. O tú podrías teñirte el pelo de negro para parecerte a las otras damas de honor, aunque no sé si un patito negro sería igual de atractivo...

—No te lo estás tomando en serio —lo interrumpió ella. Pero, ¿cuándo Edward se tomaba nada en serio? Podía estar un poco triste porque su última novia lo había dejado una semana antes de que lo hiciera él, pero como pronto tendría docenas de mujeres deseosas de ocupar su puesto, la tristeza no duraría demasiado.

Bella tomó un sorbo de vino en un silencioso brindis por la ex novia; pocas de las conquistas de Edward eran tan inteligentes.

—O podrías llevar peluca —sugirió él. Bella le dijo, con términos que no admitían discusión, dónde podía meterse la peluca y Edward soltó una carcajada—. No te desplumes, patito —bromeó él—… Estás sacando las cosas de quicio. ¿Quién se va a dar cuenta? Todo el mundo estará mirando a la novia.

Para ser un hombre conocido por volver locas a las mujeres con su galantería, aquel comentario era bastante grosero, pensaba ella. Pero Edward siempre la había tratado como si fuera su hermana pequeña y ningún hombre está dispuesto a ser galante con su hermana. Su propio hermano nunca lo había sido, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente su mejor amigo? Especialmente, porque ella siempre había querido que sus relaciones con Edward tuvieran ese carácter. Nada de coqueteos. Ni vestidos bonitos ni tacones cuando quedaban a comer.

Podía amarlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, pero ese era un secreto que solo compartía con su diario. Edward Cullen no era el tipo de hombre que podía mantener una relación duradera con una mujer y cuando se ama a alguien, eso es lo único que se desea.

Bella dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y se levantó. Separarse de Edward siempre le resultaba difícil, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

—La próxima vez que necesites un hombro sobre el que llorar, Edward Cullen, busca en las Páginas Amarillas. Ya que te gusta tanto ese color...

—Venga, Bella. Tú eres la única mujer en la que puedo confiar —protestó él, mirando su bolso—. Excepto por esa tendencia tuya a usar la ropa de tu abuela —añadió. Bella ni siquiera se molestó en contradecirlo. Su hermana le había regalado aquel precioso bolsito de mano cubierto de perlas, probablemente siguiendo los consejos de su madre para modernizar su imagen—. No te pongas tan tonta solo por un traje. Ni siquiera tendrás que enseñar las piernas.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mis piernas? —replicó ella.

—Nada. Aunque acabo de recordar que tienes las rodillas huesudas. Supongo que es por eso por lo que nunca las enseñas. Pantalones, faldas largas... —sonrió el hombre con aquella sonrisa de niño malo. Aquella sonrisa que siempre la ablandaba y la reducía a gelatina, destrozando su decisión de dejar de ver a Edward Cullen para siempre—. ¿No querrás que mienta, diciendo que estarás maravillosa de amarillo? —preguntó. Pues no estaría tan mal que la mintiera de vez en cuando, pensaba Bella. Aunque fuera una sola vez. Pero ellos nunca se habían mentido—. Somos amigos. Y los amigos no tienen que mentirse.

Sí, eran amigos. Bella lo sabía.

Edward no le regalaba rosas, pero tampoco la dejaba después de un par de meses. Eran amigos de verdad. Y ella sabía que, si quería seguir formando parte de su vida, tendría que seguir siendo así.

Bella sabía cosas sobre Edward que ni siquiera sabía su hermano. Ella siempre lo escuchaba y estaba a su lado cada vez que rompía con alguna de sus interminables novias... para comer, o como pareja en las fiestas. Mientras no se engañara a sí misma esperando que él la acompañara a casa después...

Aunque Edward nunca la dejaba abandonada. Siempre encontraba algún acompañante para ella y después la tomaba el pelo sobre sus «novios».

—¿Verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, confusa—. Ah, ya. No, los amigos no se mienten. Y no quiero que tú me mientas nunca —dijo, mirando su reloj—. Bueno, ahora tengo que someterme a la indignidad de probarme el traje de pato. Tienen que arreglar... bueno, ya sabes —explicó, haciendo un gesto sobre su pecho—. Es de estilo imperio, y las demás chicas tienen escote suficiente, pero yo no.

—Ponte uno de esos sujetadores que levantan... bueno, ya sabes, hacia arriba.

—Pues como no sea una grúa…

Edward no se lo discutió. El muy grosero.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Lo pasaremos muy bien.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa irónica.

—Seguro que tú sí. Con tanta dama de honor...

—Ya no me interesan las mujeres.

—Edward, no te aguanto.

—Bueno, ve a probarte el vestido y el sábado me cuentas qué tal.

—¿El sábado?

—Hay una fiesta en casa de Tyler. Iré a buscarte a las nueve.

A Edward nunca parecía ocurrírsele que ella pudiera tener otros planes y, por un segundo, Bella se sintió tentada de decirle que había quedado. Pero había un problema. En toda su vida, nunca había estado ocupada para él.

—Mejor a las nueve y media —dijo, solo para hacerse la dura.

—¿A las nueve y media? —repitió él, sorprendido.

—No, mejor a las diez.

—Ah, muy bien —murmuró Edward. El tono de sorpresa era suficiente como para alegrar su corazón—. ¿No me digas que tienes novio? Tú eres mi chica.

—De eso nada. Soy tu amiga. Pero pensaba ir a la fiesta de Tyler de todas maneras y me viene bien que vayas a buscarme —sonrió ella. Después de causar una pequeña conmoción en el bien ordenado mundo de Edward, Bella puso la mejilla para que él la besara, castigándose a sí misma con el roce de los labios masculinos, que la hacían sentir cosas que no podrían publicarse. Sería fácil prolongar el abrazo, tan fácil como haber prolongado el almuerzo con café y postre. Pero el papel de hermana pequeña tenía sus limitaciones; demasiado contacto con Edward y estaría subiéndose por las paredes durante toda la tarde. Además, mantenerlo a distancia era posiblemente la razón por la que Edward no se aburría de ella—. Gracias por la comida. Nos vemos el sábado —añadió rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del restaurante.

Aquel día, Edward parecía más vulnerable de lo que nunca lo había visto y quizá era por eso por lo que ella había insistido tanto en hablar del vestido. No para divertirlo a él, sino para distraerse a sí misma del hombre que tenía al lado.

Habría sido demasiado fácil olvidarse del vestido y sugerir que dieran un paseo por el parque, invitarlo a subir a su apartamento para mostrarle su nuevo ordenador, mientras tomaban una copa de coñac...

El problema era que conocía a Edward demasiado bien. Conocía todas sus debilidades. Aquel día, abandonado por Jane, con la autoestima por los suelos, podría haberse sentido tentado de ver lo que había debajo de la ropa ancha y nada favorecedora que llevaba Bella Swan.

El problema era que, a la semana siguiente, una mujer más guapa, más sexy y más sofisticada llamaría su atención. Y después de eso, no habría nada. No más comidas, no más domingos por la mañana pescando, no más paseos con el perro, nada más que un sentimiento de incomodidad cuando se encontrasen.

Y ella tendría que aparentar que no la importaba porque su hermano nunca le perdonaría a su mejor amigo haberle roto el corazón a su hermana pequeña.

Aunque una traidora parte de sí misma sugería a veces que una aventura con Edward quizá curaría la atracción fatal que sentía por él, Bella no tenía dificultad en ignorarla. No era idiota. Se había enamorado de él antes de aprender a andar, cuando su hermano había llevado a aquel guapísimo niño de siete años a jugar a casa.

Y lo último que deseaba era curarse.

—¿Más café, señor?

Edward negó con la cabeza, mientras recuperaba su tarjeta de crédito y salía tras Bella con la esperanza de alcanzarla. Era tan agradable estar con ella, pensaba. Siempre lo había sido, incluso cuando era una niña y corría detrás de él y su hermano Jasper.

Desde la acera del restaurante podía ver su mata de rizos castaños a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde. En fin, la vería el sábado. Mientras esperaba un taxi, Edward frunció el ceño. ¿A las diez? ¿Qué demonios tendría que hacer hasta las diez?

En ropa interior, con su imagen repetida desde una aterradora cantidad de espejos, Bella casi agradeció el terciopelo amarillo que le pusieron encima.

La modista empezó a sujetar el vestido con un montón de alfileres para ajustar la pieza a las menos que generosas curvas de Bella y, una vez satisfecha, sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya está. ¿Puede volver el lunes?

—No podría sobornarla para que se le cayese, algo sobre el vestido, ¿verdad? ¿Una taza de café, un tintero?

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no le gusta? —preguntó la mujer, sorprendida.

—¿Con mi complexión? Yo nunca elegiría el color amarillo.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Sí. Y una última.

—Es diferente, eso es todo. Con un buen maquillaje, será una dama de honor muy guapa.

Que estuviera guapa era la fantasía de su madre, pero Bella sabía que ni siquiera debía intentarlo. Nunca podría competir con las otras damas de honor.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Alice, entrando por la puerta con su corte de damas de honor. Todas morenas y guapísimas. Edward lo iba a pasar en grande—. ¡Has llegado pronto!

—No, querida, tú llegas tarde.

—¿Sí? Ah, es verdad. Hemos ido a hacernos una limpieza de cutis —rió su futura cuñada—. Deberías haber venido con nosotras.

Aquel comentario podía entenderse de muchas formas, pero Bella estaba segura de que Alice no lo había hecho con mala intención.

Aunque su figura dejara algo que desear, sabía que tenía una piel estupenda. Lo único malo era que una limpieza de cutis no podía arreglar una nariz y una boca demasiado grandes.

Bella llegó a la galería sin aliento y sintiéndose un poco deprimida.

—Ah, ya estás aquí.

Sí, estaba allí. Y probablemente seguiría allí durante toda su vida: la mejor amiga de Edward, la chica que no tenía novio. Bella intentó controlar su repentina tristeza. Autocompadecerse no iba a servir de nada.

—Lo siento, Laurent, ya te dije que llegaría un poco tarde.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Laurent Da Revin. Era un hombre de setenta años y, aunque nadie podía competir con sus conocimientos sobre el arte y los objetos orientales, su memoria estaba empezando a fallar.

—He tenido que probarme el vestido de dama de honor —le recordó ella.

—Ah, sí. Y has comido con Edward Cullen —añadió el hombre, pensativo. Bella le había dicho que iba a comer con un amigo, pero no le había dicho que fuera Edward y lo miró, sorprendida—. Tu ropa te delata, querida.

—¿No me digas?

—Te has puesto el traje que peor te queda. Dime una cosa, ¿tienes miedo de que él te seduzca en medio de un restaurante si te pones algo remotamente femenino? Solo pregunto porque creo que la mayoría de las mujeres disfrutarían de esa experiencia.

Su expresión de aparente sorpresa no engañaba a Laurent en absoluto. Su memoria podía no ser lo que era, pero no le pasaba nada en la vista. Y fijarse en los detalles era su especialidad.

—No sabía que conocías a Edward.

—Conozco a su madre. Una mujer encantadora y experta en arte oriental, como imagino que sabrás. Fue ella quien sugirió tu nombre cuando se enteró de que buscaba una ayudante para la galería.

—¿Esme? No tenía ni idea.

Esme Cullen era una mujer muy amable y siempre se había compadecido de la flaca adolescente que hacía lo imposible para que su hijo se fijara en ella. Aunque nunca le había dicho que conocía la razón por la que Bella mostraba tan ferviente interés por su colección de arte oriental. Al contrario, le había prestado libros que eran una excusa perfecta para ir a su casa y le había aconsejado que estudiase Bellas Artes.

Pero entonces Bella había dejado de ir a su casa tan a menudo. Dejó de hacerlo el día que pilló a Edward besando a Tanya Denali.

Bella tenía dieciséis años y era una adolescente larguirucha con curvas inexistentes y una mata de rizos como una fregona.

Sus amigas empezaban a convertirse en jóvenes cisnes mientras ella se quedaba en la fase de patito feo. Pero a Bella no le había importado demasiado, porque mientras los jóvenes cisnes solo conseguían de Edward una sonrisa amable, ella se iba de pesca con él.

Los días de pesca y los paseos a la orilla del río estaban entre los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Eso y el beso que Edward le había dado el día de Navidad, bajo la rama de muérdago. La alegría le había durado hasta junio, cuando lo había visto besando a Tanya Denali y se había dado cuenta de que lo de besar a las chicas era un hábito para Edward Cullen.

Tanya era definitivamente un cisne. Guapa, elegante, con el pelo liso y la gracia de una chica educada en un internado suizo. Imposible competir. Edward había vuelto de Oxford con un título en el bolsillo y Bella había corrido a su casa para saludarlo. Pero Tanya, con sus vaqueros de diseño y sus labios pintados, había llegado primero.

Bella había decidido entonces no volver a verlo jamás, pero el domingo siguiente él había aparecido en su casa con las cañas de pescar y había sido incapaz de negarse.

—Me parece que su madre está preocupada por él —dijo Laurent Da Revin después de pensar un momento.

Bella volvió del río de su adolescencia hasta la galería Da Revin.

—¿Por qué iba a preocuparse? Edward es un hombre de éxito.

—Supongo que sí. Económicamente. Pero, como a cualquier madre, le gustaría que se casara y formara una familia.

—Pues va a tener que esperar. Edward tiene un ático en Londres, un Aston Martin en el garaje y cualquier chica a la que guiñe un ojo para calentarle la cama. Y no piensa abandonar todo eso por una alianza de matrimonio —dijo ella.

—¿Por eso te vistes así cada vez que quedas con él?

Bella sabía que Laurent Da Revin era un hombre muy observador.

—Somos amigos, Laurent. Buenos amigos. Y eso es lo que quiero que sigamos siendo. No quiero que me confunda con las otras chicas.

—Ya veo.

—¿Quieres un té? —preguntó Bella para cambiar de tema—. Después podríamos estudiar el catálogo de la subasta de Warbury. Supongo que es para eso para lo que me estabas esperando.

Laurent miró el catálogo como si lo hubiera olvidado.

—Ah, claro. Hay una estupenda colección de cerámica oriental y me gustaría que fueras a echar un vistazo —dijo el hombre—. Ya sabes lo que busco. Pero, como representas a la galería, te agradecería que ese día evitases a Edward Cullen —añadió, mirándola por encima de sus gafas—. Ponte el traje rojo, el de la falda corta. Es el que más me gusta.

—No sabía que estuvieras interesado en mi ropa, Laurent.

—Soy un hombre y me gustan las cosas bonitas. ¿Tienes zapatos de tacón de aguja? —preguntó. Bella casi tuvo que recuperar su mandíbula de la alfombra persa—. Son muy buenos para distraer a la competencia.

—Ese es el comentario más sexista que he oído en mi vida, Laurent —dijo ella, boquiabierta—. Pero la verdad es que he visto un par de zapatos de Chanel que me encantaría comprar. ¿Puedo cargarlos a la galería?

—Solo si me prometes ponértelos la próxima vez que vayas a comer con Edward Cullen —sonrió el hombre.

—Vaya. Entonces tendré que ir a la subasta en zapatillas de deporte. Qué pena.

**Hola!**

**La desaparecida...ha aparecido.**

**Siento no haber subido antes, pero las clases me traen A-G-O-T-A-D-A!**

**Bueno, como podreis ver traigo nueva adaptacion.**

**El titulo original es ''El amor secreto'' de Liz Fielding**

**PD: Todas mis adaptaciones llevan el titulo original y se puede encontrar en Google facilmente sin necesidad de saber el nombre de la autora.**

**Ale...a leer y comentar.**

**Besitos y abracitos.**

**Gabriella/Gabylor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_SÁBADO, 25 de marzo. He comprado los zapatos. Carísimos. Me siento tentada de ponérmelos para la fiesta de Tyler esta noche, pero no puedo hacerlo porque viene Edward. Me pregunto si alguien se da cuenta de que me visto de forma diferente cuando estoy con él. Mi hermano, probablemente. Pero estoy segura de que Jasper sabe la razón. Probablemente seguiré siendo el paño de lágrimas de Edward entre novia y novia cuando estemos jubilados. Y seguiré volviendo a casa sola._

Bella estaba frente al armario, decidiendo lo que se pondría para ir a la fiesta.

No podía competir con las sofisticadas chicas de Edward, pero su falta de curvas no parecía desanimar del todo al sexo opuesto. La mayoría de los galanes que Edward solía encontrar para escoltarla a casa habían intentado coquetear con ella. Algunos incluso habían ido más lejos y la habían llamado por teléfono, insistiendo hasta que Bella había tenido que ponerse firme...

¡Oh, no! ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía haberlo hecho! De repente, se le ocurrió que Edward quizá los había animado a ser amables con ella.

¿Sería posible que la llevara a las fiestas para buscarle un novio? ¿Se lo habría pedido su madre? Podía imaginarla diciendo: «Edward, por favor, intenta buscarle un novio a mi hija antes de que sea demasiado tarde...»

Bella sabía que debía sentirse agradecida de que su madre nunca hubiera tenido ambiciones en lo que se refería a Edward Cullen. Por supuesto, él era demasiado sofisticado, demasiado guapo, demasiado todo para el miembro menos atractivo de la familia Swan.

Bella sacó del armario un par de pantalones de seda gris y un jersey negro de cuello alto, un atuendo para pasar desapercibida. Si Edward no fuera a la fiesta, se pondría algo más llamativo, pensaba.

Y quizá debería hacerlo.

Después de todo, si era tan poco atractiva como para que Edward estuviera buscándole novio, daba igual lo que se pusiera.

Bella murmuró una maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?, se preguntaba. Había intentado ser sensata, pero amaba demasiado a Edward. Ella no se sentía en absoluto impresionada por su dinero, ni por sus coches, ni por su atractivo físico. Lo amaba porque siempre lo había amado, porque no podía evitarlo.

Había pensado que las cosas cambiarían después de la universidad. Realmente había esperado conocer a alguien que la hiciera olvidar a Edward. Quizá no había buscado lo suficiente. Quizá, en el fondo, no quería encontrarlo. Pero era el momento de detener aquel estúpido juego y alejarse de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo haría después de la boda, se prometió a sí misma.

Después de la boda desaparecería, no volvería a verlo.

Pero estaba siendo patética. Y tenía que parar inmediatamente. Aquella noche no se quedaría esperando a Edward. Aquella noche, ella misma elegiría un acompañante para volver a casa o volvería sola.

Bella entró en la ducha. Se vestiría con la ropa que le apeteciera. Incluso se pondría maquillaje.

Después de ducharse, se pintó las uñas de rojo, se puso mucho más perfume del habitual y, en lugar de hacerse una trenza, se dejó el pelo suelto. No era el cabello liso que estaba de moda. De hecho, lo único que podía decirse a su favor era que tenía mucho pelo.

Lo único que la impedía cortárselo al cero era que estaba segura de que le crecería aun más rizado. Aunque afeitarse la cabeza podría ser la solución, pensaba irónica. Ni siquiera la dulce Alice podría soportar una _skinhead_ como dama de honor.

El sonido del timbre puso fin a aquellos absurdos pensamientos. Bella miró su reloj; eran las diez menos cuarto. Edward llegaba pronto, seguramente impaciente por saber qué había estado haciendo. La idea la hizo sonreír.

—Llegas pronto —dijo por el telefonillo.

—Pues invítame a una copa —sugirió Edward.

Bella abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto de baño para pintarse los labios.

—Hay vino en la nevera —indicó desde el baño cuando lo oyó entrar.

—¿Tú quieres una copa?

—Bueno —contestó ella. Le iba a hacer falta, pensaba mientras salía del baño.

Edward, alto y de hombros cuadrados, con la elegancia de un campeón de esgrima y absolutamente guapísimo con un traje claro y una camisa verde oscura, se quedó mirando los pantalones grises y el jersey plateado cruzado sobre el pecho y... no dijo nada.

Pensaba que parecía una niña que se hubiera puesto la ropa de su madre, aunque era demasiado amable como para decirlo. Pero Bella podía verlo en su cara.

—¿Has estado en algún sitio especial? —preguntó finalmente, dándole una copa. Por un momento, Bella no entendió a qué se refería—. No podías quedar a las nueve, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, eso... no, es que he tenido que trabajar —mintió.

—¿Alguna exposición? Si lo hubiera sabido, me habría pasado por allí. Tengo que comprarle algo a mi madre por su cumpleaños.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quieres comprarle?

—Cuando lo vea, lo decidiré. ¿De qué era la exposición? —insistió él.

—Pues... no era exactamente una exposición —empezó a decir Bella. Edward levantó una de sus cejas oscuras, incrédulo. Tenía que mentir. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se negaba a decirle que solo había estado haciéndose la dura. Él no lo entendería y ella no podría explicárselo.

—No deberías dejar que Laurent Da Revin te hiciera trabajar tanto —murmuró Edward.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó ella, ignorando el comentario. Bajaron a la calle y Edward paró un taxi—. Podríamos ir andando.

—Si has estado trabajando hasta tan tarde, estarás cansada —dijo él. «¿Si has estado trabajando?» ¿Por qué había dicho eso?, se preguntaba. Le había parecido que Bella no era sincera con él. Eso y su inusual aspecto. Si Laurent Da Revin hubiera tenido treinta años menos, habría pensado que había algo entre ellos.

Una vez dentro del taxi, Edward se dio cuenta de que Bella se había puesto colorada. Pero ella nunca tendría una aventura... ¿O se equivocaba?

Conocía bien a Bella. O creía hacerlo. Sin embargo, en aquel momento le parecía una extraña.

Para él siempre había sido la hermana pequeña de Jasper. Simpática, divertida, una chica a la que no le importaba mancharse de barro. Pero aquella noche tenía una imagen desconocida y lo hacía sentir incómodo. Casi como si hubiera levantado un velo y hubiera descubierto un secreto.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —intentó sonreír ella—. ¿Sigues echando de menos a Jane?

Edward se relajó. Nada había cambiado. Él era quien estaba tenso.

—Orgullo herido, eso es todo —admitió.

—Estás empezando a ablandarte, Edward. Si te descuidas, pronto te veré entrando en una iglesia, pero no como padrino.

—Eso, haz leña del árbol caído.

—Te doy media hora para que se te pase. Dime, ¿con qué simpático joven has planeado enviarme a casa esta noche?

—¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a enviarte a casa con nadie?

—Siempre lo haces. A veces pienso que tienes un surtido de hombres que activas en caso de emergencia.

—¿Emergencia?

—Ya sabes —dijo ella, poniéndose teatralmente la mano sobre el corazón—. He conocido a una pelirroja fabulosa... nos vamos a bailar. ¿Qué puedo hacer con Bella? Esa clase de emergencias.

—¡Eres cruel! Solo por eso, señorita, esta noche yo mismo la acompañaré a su casa...

—¿Y?

—Conmigo no te valdrá un amable «buenas noches» en la puerta —dijo, sabiendo que eso era lo que hacía con todos los hombres que la acompañaban a casa—.Yo espero tomar la última copa en tu casa.

—¿Y cómo sabes que me despido de ellos con un simple «buenas noches»? —preguntó ella—. ¿Es que te dan un informe?

—Por supuesto —mintió él. No hacía falta que se lo dijeran, él lo sabía—. Necesito saber que has llegado a casa sana y salva.

—¿Y nunca se te ha ocurrido pensar que no te están contando la verdad? —bromeó Bella.

—No se atreverían a mentirme.

—¿No me digas? —dijo ella, irónica—. Bueno, Edward, si no te encandilas con la primera pelirroja que se cruce en tu camino, te aseguro que podrás tomar todas las copas que quieras. Pero no creo que ocurra.

—La verdad es que me estoy reservando para las damas de honor. Tú misma has dicho que son guapas, ¿no?

—Guapísimas. Te las describiré más tarde, si no te has perdido con alguna.

—Eres mala —murmuró él cuando el taxi paraba frente a la casa de Tyler.

Una vez en la fiesta, fueron cada uno por su lado saludando a todo el mundo, como solían hacer. Pero aquella noche Edward no podía dejar de buscarla con la mirada. Media hora después, la vio charlando con un hombre alto y rubio al que no conocía. Un hombre que la miraba con ojos de lobo.

El tipo era australiano, musculoso y bronceado y Bella reía de algo que él había dicho. En realidad, parecía estar pasándolo bien. Y eso lo irritaba.

—¿Quieres una copa, cariño? —preguntó, acercándose a ellos.

—No, gracias. Ya tengo una —contestó ella, sorprendida. Una sorpresa justificada porque Edward nunca se ocupaba de ella en las fiestas—. James, te presento a Edward Cullen. Edward, James Witherdale.

Los dos hombres se miraron sin disimular su antipatía y, como Bella no lo invitaba a quedarse, el australiano se alejó, vencido.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella—. ¿No hay ninguna rubia dispuesta a tragarse el rollo de siempre?

—¿Qué rollo de siempre?

—No tengo ni idea. El rollo que les cuentas a todas.

—Estás muy graciosa esta noche, cielo. ¿Es una venganza por estar de acuerdo en que parecerás un pato el día de la boda?

En ese momento alguien había subido el volumen de la música y Bella no pudo escuchar la ironía.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que parecerás un pato el día de la boda! —repitió él en voz alta. Desafortunadamente, habían vuelto a bajar el volumen y todo el mundo se volvió hacia ellos.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. Muchísimas gracias —dijo Bella, apartándose.

Estaba furiosa. Nunca antes se había enfadado con Edward y era una sensación extraña. Una especie de encogimiento del corazón.

Quizá por eso, cuando volvió a encontrarse con el bronceado australiano, puso más interés en la conversación del que sentía en realidad. Especialmente porque, por el rabillo del ojo, veía a Edward observándola en lugar de concentrarse en la morena que intentaba seducirlo moviendo exageradamente las pestañas y que, obviamente, no había aprendido nada de sus predecesoras. Pero quizá la morena solo quería pasar un buen rato y Edward, al fin y al cabo, era guapísimo.

James miró a Edward en ese momento.

—¿Él y tú...?

—¿Edward y yo? —rio ella—. No, por favor, solo somos amigos. Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños. Es como un hermano.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió él. Tenía unos dientes excepcionalmente blancos en contraste con lo bronceado de su piel, tenía que reconocer Bella—. Será preocupación fraternal, pero me mira como si quisiera clavarme un cuchillo en la espalda. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?

¿Por qué no?, se decía Bella. Cinco minutos más y Edward se habría olvidado por completo de ella. Se olvidaría hasta que necesitara poner un gusano en un anzuelo o una acompañante para alguna cena.

Y, además, era agradable que un hombre tan guapo como James mostrase interés por ella.

En ese momento se le ocurrió que el australiano dejaría impresionada a su madre el día de la boda.

—¿Tienes algún plan para el sábado, dentro de dos semanas? —preguntó.

James la miró, sorprendido.

—No que yo sepa —sonrió, usando aquellos dientes como la morena usaba sus pestañas—. ¿Por qué?

—Me gustaría saber si querrías venir a la boda de mi hermano.

—Me encantan las bodas, pero vuelvo a Perth dentro de unos días.

—¿A Australia?

Él estaba sonriendo de nuevo y Bella, un poco aburrida, empezó a preguntarse si sería modelo de pasta de dientes.

—Sí. No vayas a la boda de tu hermano y ven conmigo a Perth. Podríamos tener una boda propia —dijo el hombre. Por otro lado, pensaba Bella, no había nada aburrido en un hombre que hacía esa clase de invitación. Un poco excéntrico, quizá. Demasiado imaginativo, posiblemente. Borracho, incluso. Aunque no lo parecía.

—No puedo. Soy una de las damas de honor —dijo ella. Aunque la idea de ahorrarse el terciopelo amarillo empezaba a parecerle una buena razón para decirle que sí.

Por supuesto, si se escapaba a Perth para casarse, su madre la perdonaría y ella dejaría de pensar en Edward de una vez por todas. Pero tenía que recordar que el paquete incluía los dientes del australiano.

—No echarán de menos a una dama de honor, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí. Quedaría muy mal en las fotos. Además, una de mis reglas es no aceptar proposiciones de matrimonio de un hombre al que acabo de conocer.

Pero el australiano era inasequible al desaliento.

—Tenemos tres días antes de que me marche. Tiempo suficiente para conocernos. ¿Por qué no empezamos por bailar?

—¿Durante tres días? —bromeó ella, mientras él le quitaba la copa de la mano y la tomaba por la cintura. Era más musculoso que Edward. Sin duda, la consecuencia de pasar horas y horas, sobre una tabla de surf en las playas de Australia—. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—La vida es para vivirla.

—Estás loco —sonrió Bella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque quiero conocerte? Supón que estamos hechos el uno para el otro y, por culpa de esa boda, yo vuelvo a Australia y nunca más volvemos a vernos.

—Ese es un riesgo que tendremos que aceptar —dijo ella, aunque el riesgo no le parecía tan grande. Tenía la sospecha de que eso de conocerse se refería más al aspecto físico que al intelectual. De hecho, sospechaba que su actitud despreocupada era más una interpretación que otra cosa. Estaba buscando una chica para pasar los tres días que le quedaban en Londres y no tenía tiempo para ser demasiado selectivo.

A Bella no le importaba ser el paño de lágrimas de Edward porque lo amaba. Bueno, quizá no en aquel momento. En aquel momento le apetecía decirle que era un idiota y que, si no tenía cuidado, acabaría solo. Pero estaría perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Y con qué derecho podía decirle que terminaría solo cuando era ella quien parecía tener más posibilidades de acabar siendo la tía de todo el mundo y la abuela de nadie?

Cincuenta años más tarde, Edward seguiría intentando ligarse a las enfermeras de la residencia de ancianos y, probablemente, ella sería la idiota que empujaría su mecedora.

—¿No te gustaría saberlo? —preguntó James entonces.

—¿Saber qué? —murmuró Bella, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Esto —contestó él, inclinándose para besarla.

Fue un beso agradable. Nada serio. Solo un beso fugaz en los labios y Bella se apartó antes de que pudiera llegar a más, mirando al musculoso australiano con cierta pena. A su madre le habría encantado.

—Lo siento. Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí —dijo. No tenía que saber nada porque siempre lo había sabido. Desde que era una niña sabía que solo había un hombre en el mundo para ella.

Por un momento, James pareció sorprendido. Y después, lanzó una carcajada.

—Me gustas.

—¿Me perdonas un momento? —sonrió ella, escapándose de sus brazos. Pero, al darse la vuelta, se encontró de frente con Edward.

—No has olvidado nuestro trato, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

—Por favor, Edward, ve a ligar con alguien de tu edad —replicó Bella, irritada.

—Más tarde. Ahora vamos a bailar —dijo Edward y, sin esperar respuesta, la tomó por la cintura. No como James. No había nada sutil en la forma de abrazar de James. La apretaba con fuerza, sin dejar duda sobre lo que quería—. Te preguntaría si lo estás pasando bien, pero sería una pregunta absurda.

—No lo estoy pasando mal —dijo ella, mientras se movían al ritmo de la música. Tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre su camisa y podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. No solían bailar juntos y cada vez que lo hacían era un acontecimiento para Bella. No tenía a menudo la oportunidad de tocarlo, de abrazarlo, de respirar su aroma masculino—. Ya me han hecho una proposición de matrimonio.

La frase tuvo el efecto esperado. Edward se paró y la miró, ceñudo.

—Bella, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Bien? —repitió ella. Por supuesto que no estaba bien. Para empezar, él no tenía por qué tomarse a broma una propuesta de matrimonio. Era una tontería, pero podía haber tenido el detalle de creerla—. Creo que le he roto el corazón a James, pero se repondrá.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—James vive en Australia —suspiró Bella dramáticamente—. Y si me voy a Australia con él, no podría ser dama de honor en la boda de mi hermano, ¿verdad?

—No, claro —contestó él, completamente despistado.

—Estoy bien, Edward —rió ella, empujándolo—. Y ahora, vete. Ya has cumplido con tu deber. Voy a ver si Tyler necesita que le eche una mano.

Bella se dio la vuelta, pero Edward la siguió hasta la puerta de la cocina, donde Tyler la saludó calurosamente.

—¡Bella, cariño! ¡Justo la chica que estaba buscando! —exclamó el hombre—. Acaban de traer cajas y cajas de comida, pero no sé qué hacer con ellas.

—Hay que meter esas bandejas en el horno, pero si quieres ahorrarte trabajo puedes servir directamente de las cajas. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Edward y Tyler intercambiaron una mirada de estupor mientras Bella se ponía el mandil y empezaba a colocar la comida en fuentes y platos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Edward seguía en la puerta.

Era desconcertante que él le prestara tanta atención. No podía creer que su jersey plateado fuera tan espectacular como para que no pudiera apartar los ojos de ella.

—Hay otro mandil si quieres ayudarme.

La frase tuvo el efecto deseado. Edward tomó un pedazo de tarta y salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra.

Un par de horas más tarde, Bella estaba cansada. Había metido la comida en el horno, había ayudado a Tyler a servirla, había cotilleado con sus amigos y bailado más de lo habitual. Era una fiesta estupenda, excepto que cada vez que se daba la vuelta, encontraba a Edward mirándola. Era incómodo. Bella no quería que la mirase con aquella cara de preocupación.

Aunque las cosas eran como siempre. Todas las chicas, con pareja o sin ella, buscaban su atención y estaba segura de que, cuando llegara la hora mágica, él no recordaría la copa que había prometido tomar en su casa. Pero no pensaba dejar que le buscara un acompañante aquella noche.

Aprovechándose de que la morena había vuelto a la carga, Bella tomó su abrigo y estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando James la tomó del brazo.

—¿No pensarías marcharte sin mí? Estamos prácticamente comprometidos.

—No lo estamos —rio Bella, irritada y halagada al mismo tiempo.

—Te estás haciendo la dura —dijo el australiano, como si fuera ella quien estuviera siendo poco razonable.

—Más bien me estoy haciendo la imposible.

—Nada es imposible. Una vez, en Las Vegas, me casé con una mujer a la que acababa de conocer.

—¿Y sigues casado?

—Claro que no —contestó él—. Eso es lo bueno de Las Vegas. Te casas hoy y te divorcias al día siguiente.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Bueno, casi —respondió Nick. Bella no sabía si creerlo o no. En realidad, tenía miedo de que estuviera diciendo la verdad—. ¿Dónde te gustaría que nos casáramos? ¿En Bali?

—Soy alérgica a la arena. Y no me gusta viajar en avión.

—Una boda en barco, entonces. El capitán podría casarnos.

—Eso es un mito. Un capitán de barco no puede casar a nadie —dijo ella, cansada de la broma—. Y ahora mismo, lo único que me apetece es irme a casa. Sola —añadió, dándose la vuelta.

Pero no era tan fácil quitarse a James de encima.

—No puedes ir sola por la calle a estas horas. Es peligroso.

—Tú también eres peligroso.

—Te doy mi palabra de honor de que no volveré a besarte —rió el hombre.

Antes de que Bella pudiera insistir en que quería volver a casa sola, James había parado un taxi.

—¡Bella! —escucharon una voz tras ellos. Era Edward—. Estoy preparado para la copa que me habías prometido en tu casa. Gracias por el taxi, Witherdale. Encontrar uno a estas horas es muy difícil.

Bella y Edward entraron en el taxi y James Witherdale se quedó mirándolos con una expresión de incredulidad en su bronceado rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_DOMINGO, 26 de marzo. Visita a la iglesia para ensayar con Jasper y Alice y después, comida familiar. Mi madre estará en su elemento._

_Edward se ha ofrecido a llevarme en su coche, pero le he dicho que prefería ir andando. Espero que no me haya tomado en serio._

Bella sabía que era Edward en cuanto sonó el timbre y su corazón dio uno de esos traidores saltos.

Bostezando, saltó de la cama y se puso un albornoz. ¿Por qué era más difícil madrugar en Londres que en el campo?

—Vete, Edward. Aún es de noche.

—Son las siete y media. Ya es casi medio día.

—¿Las siete y media? —repitió ella, volviendo a mirar su reloj—. Creí que eran las seis menos veinticinco.

—Deberías ponerte gafas.

—No necesito gafas. Necesito dormir. ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano?

—Ya que anoche te negaste a dejarme subir, esperaba que me invitaras a desayunar.

—Anoche no te merecías nada.

—Lo sé, pero he cambiado.

—No es verdad. Y hoy tampoco te mereces un desayuno.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Quién se ha levantado al amanecer para llevar a una mocosa desagradecida a su casa?

—Tú tenías que ir de todas maneras. Pero no importa, sube —dijo ella, pulsando el botón del portero automático.

Se dispuso a preparar café y, unos segundos después, Edward entraba en la cocina muy sonriente.

—No estarás enfadada conmigo.

No era una pregunta. Lo había dicho con la confianza de un hombre que se sabe irresistible. Y lo era.

No era justo. La vida no era justa. Si lo fuera, ella tendría el pelo liso como su hermana, o, al menos, la altura de Jasper. Pero sus hermanos habían heredado los mejores genes de su familia y no había quedado nada para ella.

—Pues claro que estoy enfadada contigo. Que Jane te haya plantado no es razón para que me despiertes de madrugada.

—Digo por lo de anoche.

—¿Te refieres a James? Gracias por recordármelo. Por una vez en mi vida, me ligo al hombre más guapo de una fiesta y tú me lo espantas.

—Me habías prometido una copa y...

—¿No pensarías que iba a invitarte a subir a mi casa después de lo que hiciste?

—Solo estaba cuidando de ti. ¿Sabías que se ha divorciado dos veces? Tyler me lo contó.

—Tyler es un cotilla.

—Es el editor de un periódico, Bella. Cotillear es su profesión.

—No pensarías que yo quería ser la esposa número tres, ¿verdad?

—Pues...

El cretino parecía dudar.

—¿Crees que me casaría con el primero que me lo pidiera? —preguntó, apartando la cafetera del fuego.

—Cosas peores he visto. Ese Witherdale ya ha engañado a dos ingenuas y tú misma has dicho que es guapo... si te gustan los tipos llenos de músculos —dijo él, apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Irritantemente seguro de sí mismo.

—Puede que te interese saber, Edward, que algunas personas necesitan algo más antes de irse a la cama con... —Bella se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberlo dicho. Edward la miró, sorprendido, y ella disimuló su turbación concentrándose en colocar las tazas sobre la mesa—. Me doy cuenta de que él no forma parte de tu lista de posibles acompañantes porque no podía darte un informe —añadió, intentando bromear—. Pero a lo mejor yo quería probar...

—Me parece que era Witherdale quien tenía eso en mente —la interrumpió él.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Tú puedes jugar por ahí, pero yo tengo que estar en mí virginal cama a las doce en punto?

—Sabes que Jasper haría lo mismo que yo.

—Jasper es mi hermano. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—Por favor, Bella, estoy empezando a pensar que ese hombre te ha trastornado.

Parecía verdaderamente molesto y Bella permitió que una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminara su cara. No le había gustado, su forma de imponerse la noche anterior, pero sí le había gustado que abandonase a la morena para ir a rescatarla.

—Al contrario. Lo que me irrita es que tú pienses eso.

—Bueno, en ese caso te pido disculpas. ¿Me perdonas?

—Por esta vez.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Siempre pienso que... bueno, que sé lo que te conviene.

—Porque yo te lo permito, Edward —dijo ella. La habitación quedó en silencio unos segundos—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —preguntó Bella para romper la tensión.

Edward permaneció callado unos segundos y después se volvió para abrir la nevera.

—No tienes beicon.

—No.

—¿Y qué piensas ofrecerme?

—Huevos revueltos, por ejemplo —dijo ella, tomando unos huevos de la nevera.

—Bella...

—Saca unos platos del armario, por favor.

—Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? —dijo Edward, mientras sacaba los platos.

—¿Quieres poner pan en el tostador? —lo interrumpió ella. Sabía que Edward iba a hacerle preguntas que no quería contestar. No estaba preparada para hablar sobre sí misma—. Está en la panera.

—Ya —murmuró Edward.

Edward se había ofrecido a lavar los platos mientras Bella se duchaba. Después de hacerse una trenza a toda prisa, se puso unos vaqueros y un jersey ancho y guardó en una bolsa unas botas para pasear por el campo después del ensayo en la iglesia.

—¿Preparado?

Edward estaba leyendo el periódico.

—Llevo preparado media hora —contestó él, levantándose.

—Y siguen siendo solo las ocho y media —sonrió Bella—. Será mejor que te busques otra novia o los domingos van a ser días muy largos.

—No sé si sabrás que tengo otros intereses —replicó él, aparentemente molesto. Pero la sonrisa de Bella le decía que a ella no podía engañarla—. Es verdad. Me gusta pescar, por ejemplo.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste a pescar?

—No lo sé —contestó él, mientras bajaban las escaleras—. ¿Hace un mes? Tú estabas conmigo.

—Fue antes de Navidad. Pero conociste a Jane y se acabó la pesca.

—Ah.

—¿Quieres que te hable de las damas de honor?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, confuso.

—Las primas de Alice —le recordó ella, mientras se sentaba en el lujoso asiento de cuero del Aston Martin—. Están locas por tus huesos.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió él.

Pero Bella no se dejaba engañar por su aparente tono de inocencia.

—Sí. Pero, al final, han decidido que no merece la pena romper su amistad por ti.

—Oh.

—Habían pensado echarte a suertes, pero se han dado cuenta de que ninguna jugaría limpio.

—Te lo estás inventando —dijo él.

—Creo que Irina hubiera sido la más... imaginativa —siguió Bella.

—Te lo estás pasando bien a mi costa...

—Y Kate...

—¿Kate? Qué nombre tan romántico —sonrió él.

—Un nombre romántico para una chica romántica. La clase de chica que sueña con el matrimonio —dijo ella—. Creo que ya te ha preparado una emboscada en el claustro gótico de la iglesia.

—Me encantan los claustros góticos —siguió él la broma—. Y el sitio es muy , muy apropiado para una chica que se llama Kate. ¿Y la dama de honor número tres?

—Si consigues evitar a la número uno y la número dos, creo poder asegurar que Carmen te hará pasar un buen rato.

—Gracias por el consejo. Te invitaré a comer el domingo después de la boda para contarte qué tal me ha ido, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin previo aviso, la broma se volvió amarga. Bella estaba inventándose historias para tomarle el pelo, pero la realidad era muy parecida a lo que él acababa de decir. Podía soportar a las chicas de Edward en teoría, a distancia. Pero no quería oír hablar de ellas.

—Podemos comer juntos, pero puedes guardarte el relato para tus amigotes. Soy demasiado joven para escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

—Probablemente —dijo él—. Aunque Witherdale no parecía pensar eso.

—James Witherdale es un adolescente crecidito. ¿Qué sabe él?

Edward paró frente a la casa de los padres de Bella, muy cerca de la casa donde vivía su madre desde que se divorció de su padre.

—Gracias por el viaje. Nos veremos en la iglesia —sonrió ella.

Edward arrancó el coche de nuevo y condujo, pensativo.

¿Cuántos años tenía Bella? La conocía desde que era una niña. Después, había sido una adolescente flaca y larguirucha y, aunque se había quitado el aparato de los dientes, seguía pareciendo una cría.

Pero la noche anterior...

—¡Edward! —lo saludó su madre frente a la verja. Había estado paseando al viejo Masen y el animal se acercaba a Edward moviendo la cola de lado a lado, contento de verlo.

—Hola, Masen —murmuró Edward acariciando sus orejas.

—No te esperaba tan temprano —dijo Esme Cullen, besando a su hijo.

—He traído a Bella.

—¿Ah, sí? —sonrió su madre—. Hace mucho que no la veo. ¿Cómo está?

—Un poco irritada con lo de la boda. ¿Sabes que ha tenido que ocupar el sitio de una de las damas de honor en el último momento?

—Su madre me lo dijo. Reneé está encantada, por supuesto.

—Pues Reneé podía pensar un poco más en los sentimientos de Bella. Ella está que se sube por las paredes.

—¿Por qué? La mayoría de las chicas daría cualquier cosa por ser dama de honor.

—Vamos, mamá. Tú conoces bien a Bella. A ella no le gusta arreglarse —dijo Edward. Aunque a veces... como la noche anterior, por ejemplo. Se había arreglado mucho para la fiesta de Tyler. O para alguien antes de la fiesta. La idea de que salía con alguien seguía molestándolo.

—¿Os veis mucho en Londres?

—Comemos juntos a veces —respondió él. Pero; ¿qué hacía ella el resto del tiempo? Bella nunca hablaba demasiado sobre sí misma—. Y anoche estuvimos juntos en la fiesta de Tyler Crowley.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Jane es historia?

—Sí. Me ha dejado. Ella quería un marido, una familia, ya sabes...

—En otras palabras, todo lo que tú no puedes ofrecer.

—El hombre que conoce sus limitaciones es feliz.

—Es posible —dijo su madre, dándole un golpecito en el brazo—. Aunque a veces creo que es cierto lo de «ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente». A menudo pienso que hubiera sido mejor no enterarme de las aventuras de tu padre. Probablemente ahora seguiría casada con él.

—¿Viviendo una mentira?

—Todos vivimos una mentira en mayor o menor medida. Tú dejas que las jovencitas que se enamoran de ti piensen que pueden hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre el matrimonio.

—Yo siempre dejo eso muy claro desde el principio.

—Pero ellas no te creen. Y tú sabes que no te creen —su madre se encogió de hombros—. Simplemente aparentan que no están interesadas en el matrimonio mientras intentan convencerte.

—Ese es un comentario muy cínico.

—Pero cierto. ¿Por qué no haces un poco de café mientras le doy de comer a Masen?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —preguntó Edward. Su madre se paró en la puerta—. Nunca has dejado de querer a mi padre, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo has visto recientemente?

La cara de su madre se había iluminado. Esa era la respuesta.

—Me llamó y estuvimos cenando juntos hace una semana. Me preguntó por ti. Siempre me pregunta por ti.

—Se está haciendo viejo y ya no hay tantas mujeres detrás de él. ¿Cómo está? —preguntó. Edward se encogió de hombros. Su madre le puso una mano en el hombro—. Tú no eres como él, Edward.

—Al contrario. Cada vez que veo a mi padre es como si me mirase en un espejo.

—El aspecto no significa nada. Lo que importa es el interior. Pero tienes razón. Nunca he dejado de quererlo.

—¿Y por qué no miraste para otro lado? Después de todo, nada habría cambiado.

—¿Quién está siendo cínico ahora? —sonrió su madre—. Podría haber ignorado los hechos, cariño. Podría haberlo hecho. Por ti y por mí. Pero una vez que te enfrentas con la realidad, nada vuelve a ser lo mismo.

—Tienes que preocuparte un poco más por tu aspecto, Bella —estaba diciendo su madre—. ¿No te importa lo que piensen los demás? Deberías tomar ejemplo de tu hermana.

Rosalie estaba con su marido y sus dos hijos en el salón. Todos guapos y elegantes, sin una arruga.

—Vamos a la iglesia, mamá, no a un desfile de modas. ¿Quieres que te eche una mano en la cocina?

—La señora Cope lo tiene todo controlado. Vamos arriba, a ver si puedo hacer algo con tu pelo.

Bella miró a su padre, con un ruego silencioso. Charlie Swan se aclaró la garganta y miró su reloj.

—Creo que iré a... hablar con Dimitri.

Su madre la tomó de la mano y, juntas, subieron la escalera hasta su habitación.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Reneé Swan tenía que admitir su derrota y permitía a Bella que volviera a hacerse la trenza.

—Es culpa de tu padre.

—¿Qué es culpa de mi padre?

—Toda su familia tiene un pelo imposible. Jasper y Rosalie han salido a mí, afortunadamente, pero tú... —suspiró—. Vas a tener que hacer algo con ese pelo antes de la boda.

—Sí, madre —dijo ella débilmente. Su madre la miró, severa—. De verdad. El lunes tengo una cita con el peluquero de Alice.

—Menos mal —murmuró Reneé Swan, poco convencida, mirando los vaqueros de su hija—. Aún tienes tiempo de cambiarte... Mira, yo tengo un traje rosa que te quedaría precioso...

¡Rosa! ¡Perfecto, desde luego! Solo le haría falta una capa de chocolate por encima.

—Mamá, ya tengo que soportar el vestidito de dama de honor. Es suficiente por este mes, ¿no te parece?

Su madre tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no replicar y, al fin, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo es el vestido?

—Uy, es precioooooso —contestó Bella, aparentando entusiasmo para que su madre la dejara en paz por el momento. Y lo era. Para una morena con un buen busto. Quizá debería comprarse un sujetador de los que Edward le había recomendado. Presumiblemente, él sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Cuando bajaron de nuevo al salón, Jasper acababa de llegar y su madre se olvidó por completo de Bella.

—Hola, flaca —la abrazó su hermano.

—¿Dónde está Alice?

—La he dejado en casa. Irá con sus padres a la iglesia —contestó él—. Bueno, ¿has encontrado pareja para la boda?

—Anoche conocí a un hombre guapísimo. Un australiano que a mamá le hubiera encantado, pero Edward me lo espantó —explicó ella. Jasper levantó una ceja, sorprendido—. Aparentemente, no le caía bien.

—Edward siempre ha sido muy protector contigo.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró Bella, poniéndose colorada. Muy mal hecho. Tenía la sospecha de que Jasper era la única persona en el mundo que sospechaba lo que sentía por Edward—. Bueno, es que no tiene ninguna hermana pequeña. Y tú siempre lo has compartido todo con él.

—No todo —sonrió su hermano—. Si quiere una esposa, tendrá que buscársela por su cuenta.

—Él no quiere una esposa.

—Es que no ha conocido a la mujer adecuada.

—Ya, claro. Esa es su excusa para seguir buscándola... entre cientos y cientos —sonrió Bella. Jasper soltó una carcajada. Solo la idea de que Edward estaba decididamente en contra del matrimonio hacía que Bella pudiera soportar sus líos románticos.

Pero, de repente, la asaltó un momento de duda. ¿Y si Jasper tenía razón? ¿Y si un día Edward aparecía con una esposa del brazo? Porque eso era lo que ocurriría. El no se sometería a todo aquel teatro de las damas de honor, los vestidos... Él desaparecería en el Caribe o en alguna otra parte y...

—Es hora de marcharnos —dijo Reneé Swan, poniéndose los guantes—. ¿Bella? ¿Has traído un sombrero?

—¿Qué? Ah, no.

—No hay nada como un buen sombrero para esconder un mal peinado. Iré a ver si puedo dejarte alguno...

Bella tomó a su hermano del brazo y salieron de la casa a toda prisa, para que su madre no la obligara a ponerse alguna monstruosidad.

—Vamos, Jasper Swan, soltero de esta parroquia. El tiempo se te acaba.

—Para mí va muy lento. Espera y verás como a ti te pasa lo mismo.

—¿A mí? De eso nada. Yo soy igual que Edward.

—¡Bella!

Esme Cullen y Edward salían de su casa en ese momento y mientras ella besaba a la mujer, Edward y su hermano intercambiaban un abrazo.

—¿Cómo estás, Esme?

—Bien. Edward me ha dicho que te ha traído esta mañana. ¿Cómo va todo en la galería?

—La semana que viene voy a una subasta en Warbury —explicó ella—. Hay una colección de piezas orientales muy interesante. ¿Tú vas a ir?

—Desgraciadamente, no puedo. Hay una pieza de Imari que me encantaría comprar, pero es demasiado arriesgado hacerlo por teléfono. Solo he visto una fotografía.

—Yo podría comprobar si es auténtica y llamarte por teléfono. Si confías en mi criterio, claro está. Por cierto, acabo de enterarme de que fuiste tú quien sugirió mi nombre a Laurent Da Revin.

—En realidad, le estaba haciendo un favor. ¿Cómo está el viejo Laurent?

—Otra que muerde el polvo, ¿eh, Edward? Aunque tengo entendido que esta ha pegado un salto antes de que la empujaras.

—¿Jane? —se encogió Edward de hombros, irritado porque nadie parecía tomarse en serio su ruptura—. Era inevitable. Es una preciosidad, pero está llegando a ese punto en el que su reloj biológico empieza a pedirle niños y esas cosas.

—¿Y?

—Que mi reloj biológico no funciona. O a lo mejor tengo que darle cuerda —sonrió Edward—. Jasper, estoy un poco preocupado por Bella —dijo, cambiando de tema. Ya estaba un poco harto de la historia de Jane.

—¿Bella? ¿Por qué?

—No sé. Las chicas siempre andan contando con quién salen o dejan de salir, pero Bella nunca cuenta nada —murmuró Edward, mirando hacia atrás. Bella y su madre charlaban animadamente mientras paseaban del brazo hacia la iglesia—. ¿Siempre ha sido así de discreta?

—Tú la conoces tan bien como yo —dijo Jasper—. Bella nunca habla de esas cosas. ¿Qué es lo que te extraña?

—No lo sé. Pero anoche se mostró un poco misteriosa. Pensaba ir a buscarla a las nueve para ir a la fiesta de Tyler y me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer hasta las diez. Que tenía que trabajar.

—¿Y no la crees?

—No parecía que hubiera estado trabajando. Parecía... diferente, no sé. Y se me ocurrió que era un hombre. Jasper, ¿tú crees que podría estar teniendo una aventura?

—¿Una aventura? Qué palabra tan antigua —sonrió su amigo—. ¿No querrás decir con un hombre casado?

—Sé que suena raro, pero ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? Si fuera una relación seria, nos lo habría presentado...

—Edward... —empezó a decir Jasper muy serio, como si estuviera a punto de descubrirle algo.

—Tú sabes algo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward. El hermano de Bella se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y siguió caminando hacia la iglesia—. Lo siento, pero no quiero que Bella cometa un error que podría arruinar su vida.

—Tienes razón. Mi hermana está enamorada de un hombre desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el matrimonio está fuera de la cuestión.

—¿Enamorada? —repitió Edward, incrédulo. Cuando la miró, el sol iluminaba los rizos que se habían escapado de su trenza y sintió una punzada de envidia por el hombre que había capturado su corazón—. ¿Quién es?

—No puedo decírtelo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el secreto? Yo tenía razón, ¿verdad? Está casado.

—Mira, déjalo. No debería haberte dicho nada —dijo Jasper—. Bella es suficientemente mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones. Que esté equivocada o no...

—Está casado y no puede dejar a su mujer —murmuró Edward. El tipo de hombre que inventaría cualquier mentira para justificar la imposibilidad de una separación. Un hombre vulnerable y, al mismo tiempo, increíblemente noble: una combinación letal, particularmente cuando la chica era joven e ingenua—. Sabía que había alguien...

—¿Y qué pasa con el australiano? —preguntó Jasper, cambiando de conversación—. Bella me ha contado que lo espantaste.

Edward no podía creer que el hermano de Bella se tomara aquello a broma y se negaba a hablar del absurdo australiano.

—¡No puedo creer que te tomes esto tan a la ligera! Es tu hermana, por Dios bendito. Tienes que hacer algo...

—Bella no necesita niñera, Edward. Ella sabe bien lo que quiere. Siempre lo ha sabido.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es una niña...

—Edward, mi hermana tiene veinticuatro años. Es una mujer adulta.

—¿Veinticuatro? Pero si era una cría...

—Cuando tú tenías siete —lo interrumpió Jasper—. El mes que viene tú y yo cumpliremos treinta, por si no te acuerdas.

—¿Veinticuatro? Siempre pienso en ella como tu hermana pequeña —murmuró. O lo había hecho hasta el sábado por la noche. ¿Veinticuatro años? ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido?—. Pero sigue siendo tu hermana. ¿Has hablado con ella del asunto?

—No. A Bella no le gusta hablar de eso. Y se sentiría traicionada si supiera que te lo he contado.

—¿Por qué?

—Confía en mí, Edward. Sé de qué estoy hablando. No le dirás nada, ¿verdad? Es tu obligación como padrino llevarme al altar de una pieza —dijo Jasper.

—No diré una palabra. Pero pienso hacer algo.

—Ah. ¿Y en qué estás pensando?

—Voy a enterarme de quién es ese hombre y a decirle que desaparezca de la vida de Bella. ¿Alguna objeción?

—Ninguna, Sir Galahad. De hecho, estaré muy interesado en conocer tus progresos.

—No tiene gracia, Jasper —protestó Edward. Bella era su amiga, la única persona que siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, que siempre le decía lo que pensaba, fuera bueno o malo.

Él siempre se sentía feliz en su compañía y no pensaba dejar que un cerdo egoísta le rompiera el corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_DOMINGO, 26 de marzo. Nunca he visto a Jasper tan feliz. Cualquiera diría que es el primer hombre del mundo que se enamora. Si en el ensayo pone esa cara de tonto, no sé qué va a pasar el día de la boda. Alice tiene mucha suerte._

_Edward, por otro lado, actúa de forma extraña. Y no me quita los ojos de encima. Es todo muy raro._

—¿A qué hora quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó Bella.

Jasper y Alice se habían marchado después de comer y Rosalie y su familia habían seguido su ejemplo. Pero Edward no parecía tener prisa por volver a Londres.

—No hay ninguna prisa. ¿O sí? —preguntó, estirándose perezosamente.

—No. Solo quería saber si me daba tiempo a dar un paseo con Flossie —dijo Bella. El cocker de su madre levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

—Espera. Voy contigo.

—No tienes que... —empezó a decir, disimulando la alegría que le producía. Siempre tenía que disimular, siempre tenía que aparentar indiferencia y se estaba cansando de aquel juego.

—Tengo que pasear para bajar la comida de tu madre —explicó él. Bella levantó una ceja. Alto y sin una gota de grasa, la idea de que Edward tuviera que pasear para mantener la línea era simplemente ridícula—. No pensarás que me mantengo así comiendo todos los días pastel de manzana, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, si pasear conmigo es una penitencia por tu glotonería, de acuerdo. Puedes pedirle unas botas a mi padre —dijo ella, aparentando desinterés. Pero cada día era más difícil. Quizá era la boda, la felicidad de Jasper y Alice, saber que ella nunca tendría aquello porque casarse con otro que no fuera Edward era impensable.

Reneé Swan asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Alguien quiere té...? Ah, ¿os marcháis?

—No, mamá. Vamos a dar un paseo con Flossie. Descansa un poco. Edward y yo haremos el té cuando volvamos.

—No iréis muy lejos, ¿verdad? —preguntó su madre, sentándose cómodamente en el sofá—. Parece que va a llover.

—Yo cuidaré de tu hija, Reneé —dijo Edward, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro—. Vamos, Flossie —animó al cocker, que no necesitaba que lo animaran porque ya estaba en la puerta. Caminaron por la orilla del río en silencio, con el animal correteando alegremente delante de ellos—. ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo por lo de Witherdale?

—No seas bobo.

—¿Yo soy bobo? Tú me has estado evitando durante todo el día.

—Tenía otras cosas que hacer. Y, por si quieres saberlo, solo tonteaba con James para que fuera mi pareja en la boda. Lamentablemente, tiene que volver a Australia dentro de dos días.

—Qué pena —dijo él, parándose en medio del camino. Bella se volvió, segura de que estaba riéndose, pero la expresión del hombre se había nublado tanto como el cielo—. ¿Yo no te valgo como pareja?

El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco.

—No, Edward. No me vales. Mi madre nunca te tomaría en serio.

—¡Tu madre! —sonrió él entonces.

—Mi madre, sí. No podría convencerla de que tú eres un posible marido.

Él no contestó y siguieron caminando durante un rato en silencio.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos quedarnos a dormir y volver por la mañana a Londres —dijo Edward después de unos minutos—. Esta noche podríamos ir al pub.

La oportunidad era muy tentadora, pero Bella no quería sucumbir a la tentación.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que estar en Londres esta noche.

—Ah. Bueno, solo era una idea. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Bella lo miró. Normalmente Edward no se interesaba por sus idas y venidas. Pero él estaba mirando hacia adelante y no podía leer sus ojos.

—No, es que mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano.

—Nunca hubiera dicho que Laurent Da Revin era un negrero, pero primero te pide que trabajes el sábado por la noche y ahora quiere que llegues a la galería al amanecer. Quizá deberías hablar con él sobre los derechos de los trabajadores.

—No es Laurent —explicó ella—. Tengo que ir a la peluquería a primera hora. Y después tengo que volver a probarme el vestido.

—Ya veo —sonrió Edward—. ¿Te vas a cortar las plumas?

—No tengo ni idea. El peluquero tendrá que estrujarse los sesos para hacer algo con mi pelo. Pobre hombre, nadie debería pasar por esa tortura un lunes por la mañana.

—Llevabas el pelo muy bonito el sábado. Deberías dejártelo suelto más a menudo.

A Bella se le paró el corazón durante una décima de segundo y aprovechó que Flossie estaba persiguiendo a un pato para salir corriendo.

Cuando consiguió que el perro dejase en paz al pobre ánade, el pelo se le había salido de la trenza y se había llenado de barro hasta las pestañas. Pero al menos evitó que Edward se diera cuenta de que se había puesto colorada.

Siempre hacía eso, pensaba Edward. Bromear sobre su apariencia para que nadie pudiera hacerlo por ella. Una costumbre que había adquirido sin duda por las incesantes comparaciones que su madre hacía entre Bella y su hermana. Era normal que se sintiera un poco acomplejada.

—No te importa volver esta tarde, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —contestó él. ¿Realmente tendría que levantarse temprano o tendría una cita con su amante secreto?, se preguntaba—. Es que, de repente, echo de menos todo esto. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Jasper metió un palo en un nido de avispas y se enredaron en tu pelo?

—Ah, sí, claro, fue muy «divertido». Especialmente cuando me tirasteis al río para que no me picaran.

—Pero yo te saqué.

—Sí, es verdad. Y las avispas te picaron a ti —sonrió ella, tomando su mano—. Se te hincharon los dedos —añadió, mirando sus nudillos—. Y esta cicatriz te la hizo el perro de Billy Black cuando intentaba morderme y tú te pusiste en medio. Yo era un incordio, ¿verdad?

—Un espanto. Solo te aguantábamos porque siempre llevabas una cesta con comida.

—Sabía que no me enviaríais a casa si llevaba bocadillos.

—Quizá deberíamos venir a pescar el próximo fin de semana. Si tú traes la comida, yo traeré los gusanos —dijo Edward—. Eso si no tienes que trabajar el sábado por la tarde otra vez.

—No sé si podré. Voy a estar dos días fuera de Londres.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó él, alarmado.

—A una subasta en Warbury. Por cierto, tu madre quiere que puje por ella. Hay un bol Imari que le gustaría mucho comprar.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él, distraído.

—La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa. Es la primera vez que voy sola a una subasta.

Edward la miró. En realidad, él nunca se había preocupado mucho por su trabajo en la galería. Hasta aquel momento había creído que solo se dedicaba a contestar el teléfono y a quitarle el polvo a los objetos. Aparentemente, no era solo su madre quien la subestimaba

—Empieza a hacer frío —dijo, ofreciendo su brazo.

Bella dudó un segundo. ¿Desde cuándo dudaba?, se preguntaba Edward. ¿Desde que tenía aquel amante secreto? La idea de Bella en los brazos de un desconocido lo hacía sentir extrañamente incómodo.

—Creo que es hora de volver —murmuró ella—. ¡Te echo una carrera! ¡El último tendrá que limpiar las patas de Flossie! —rió. Por detrás, seguía pareciendo una adolescente, pero su madre tenía razón. Una vez que se ha visto la realidad, no hay forma de engañarse. Bella Swan ya no era la hermana pequeña de Jasper.

Eran casi las ocho cuando llegaron al apartamento de Bella.

—Gracias por traerme, Edward —dijo ella, saliendo del coche a toda prisa, como si quisiera librarse de él.

Durante el viaje, cada vez que había intentado llevar la conversación hacia su vida personal, con quién salía, qué hacía los días de la semana, ella cambiaba de conversación. Había pasado la mitad del viaje hablando de su nuevo ordenador.

—¿Suficientemente agradecida como para enseñarme tu nuevo ordenador?

Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

—¿Es que no ves suficientes ordenadores en el banco?

—No es lo mismo. Mi madre está pensando comprar uno para buscar objetos orientales en Internet y ya que tú estás tan entusiasmada con el tuyo, quizá podría comprar el mismo modelo. ¿Es fácil de usar?

—Facilísimo.

—Enséñamelo —dijo él, saliendo del coche—. Por supuesto, no diría que no a una taza de café. De hecho, tampoco diría que no a un trozo de pastel. Real, no virtual.

—No tengo pasteles.

—Pues galletas.

—Muy bien —se rindió ella—. Media hora. Ni un minuto más. Tengo que dormir para estar presentable mañana por la mañana.

—Lo que tú digas —asintió él. Edward siempre decía eso y después hacía lo que le daba la gana, pensaba Bella.

—Qué obediente —bromeó ella, mientras subían al apartamento. Se sentía más cómoda cuando se trataban de ese modo que cuando él hacía comentarios sobre su pelo. No estaba acostumbrada a sus cumplidos.

—Nunca discuto con una mujer —dijo Edward; pero lo que estaba pensando era que no necesitaba dormir para estar guapa. Su cuerpo nunca sería voluptuoso, pero tenía una piel y un pelo preciosos.

Su hermana Rosalie tenía unas facciones bien proporcionadas, pero la cara de Bella era mucho más interesante. Y, respecto a su figura, como siempre llevaba ropa ancha, en realidad no tenía ni idea.

Una vez dentro del apartamento, ella encendió el ordenador y fue a la cocina para preparar café.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña? —preguntó él , desde el salón.

—¿Qué?

—La contraseña. Si no me la dices, no puedo entrar.

Bella apareció en la puerta, ligeramente colorada.

—Yo lo haré. Date la vuelta. Se supone que es secreta.

—No pienso volver en medio de la noche para robar tus secretos —protestó Edward.

—No importa. Date la vuelta.

—Yo te digo la mía si tú me dices la tuya —ofreció él. Bella esperó que se diera la vuelta. Por supuesto, la contraseña sería el nombre de su amante. Por eso no quería que lo viera. Edward escuchó. Seis golpes en el teclado. Seis letras. ¿Sería un nombre o un apellido?

—Ya puedes darte la vuelta. Mira, es muy fácil. Pulsas aquí para conectarte a Internet...

—¿Tiene tratamiento de textos?

—Pues claro. Tiene de todo. Incluso una agenda electrónica —indicó ella, pulsando el ratón—. ¿Ves? Es muy fácil.

—Bella, ¿te has dejado la leche al fuego?

Ella lo miró un momento, sin comprender. Entonces recordó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Para cuando volvió con el café y un montón de galletas, Edward había sacado un disquete de una caja, había copiado la agenda electrónica y estaba, aparentemente, concentrado en navegar por Internet.

—He llegado justo a tiempo —dijo ella, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—La leche —sonrió ella.

—Es un buen ordenador —dijo él, levantando la cabeza. Cuando vio las galletas que Bella había untado con mantequilla, la miró con una sonrisa en los labios—. Eres una santa —murmuró. Bella levantó una ceja, irónica—. Voy a lavarme las manos.

En el cuarto de baño había velas blancas por todas partes y un exótico aroma a bergamota llenaba el pequeño espacio. Por un momento, Edward se imaginó a Bella en la bañera, iluminada por la luz de las velas, su piel brillante y sus rizos húmedos... Era una imagen turbadoramente sensual y absolutamente sorprendente. Tanto que Edward tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Él nunca había pensado en Bella en aquellos términos. Nunca había pensado en Bella como mujer.

Pero esa era la razón por la que estaba allí; para buscar evidencias de un hombre. Una rápida investigación le aseguró que no había maquinillas de afeitar ni un segundo cepillo de dientes.

Quizá el amante de Bella era demasiado discreto como para ir a su apartamento. ¿Qué había dicho Jasper? No demasiado. Solo que el matrimonio estaba fuera de toda cuestión.

Un hombre separado, quizá, e incapaz de divorciarse para no causar un escándalo. Fuera lo que fuera, Jasper estaba demasiado preocupado con su boda como para preocuparse de nada más, pero él no. Él haría lo que tuviera que hacer para llegar al fondo del asunto.

De repente, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba espiando a Bella. ¿Se había vuelto loco?, pensaba. El disquete parecía quemar dentro de su bolsillo.

—Te llamaré esta semana —dijo, cuando terminaron de tomar café—. Podríamos salir a cenar.

—Esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada.

—Es la segunda vez que me dices que no. Estoy empezando a pensar que mi amiga me oculta algo.

—Eres tonto —sonrió ella—. Es que tengo la subasta y los preparativos para la boda...

Y una relación clandestina, pensaba Edward. Eso debía tomarle mucho tiempo. Siempre esperando la llegada de su amante, siempre pendiente del teléfono. Bella se merecía algo mejor.

—Pero tendrás que comer —insistió él—. Y estaba esperando que me dieras alguna idea para la despedida de soltero de Jasper.

—¿Es que una despedida de soltero requiere ideas? Creí que lo único que hacía falta eran toneladas de alcohol, una bailarina desnuda y la proverbial farola para esposar al novio.

—¿Es eso lo que recomiendas?

—No seré yo quien desafíe las convenciones —sonrió Bella—. Alice celebra su despedida de soltera la semana que viene y seguro que la organiza como Dios manda: tequila, margaritas y creo que incluso una aparición personal del Zorro.

—Me sorprendes, Bella —dijo él, intentando parecer escandalizado—. Me lo contarás todo, ¿verdad?

—Si tú me cuentas todo lo que pase en la fiesta de Jasper.

—Ya.

—Bueno, es hora de irte —sonrió ella, abriendo la puerta—. Ha pasado más de media hora.

—El tiempo vuela cuando lo estás pasando bien —dijo Edward, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla. Pero, a medio camino cambió de opinión y decidió darle un ligerísimo beso en los labios.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, y Edward creyó que se hundía en aquellas pupilas. Sentía una enorme necesidad de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla como Bella merecía ser besada, con todo el corazón y toda el alma. Y, por segunda vez aquella noche, Edward se encontró a sí mismo dando un paso atrás.

Bella se apoyó en la puerta. Estaba temblando.

—No ha sido nada. No ha sido nada —se repetía una y otra vez. Edward era así. Besar a una mujer era tan poco importante para él como estrechar su mano. Y ni siquiera había sido un beso de verdad. Solo un besito de amigo. Sin importancia. Una vez la había besado de ese modo y ella había sido suficientemente tonta como para pensar que significaba algo. Entonces solo era una niña, pero aquella vez no se dejaría engañar.

Bella se apartó de la puerta y fue a la cocina, pero le temblaban las manos. Temblaba por todas partes. Quizá debería subir la calefacción, o tomar un baño caliente, se decía.

Solo cuando entró en la bañera aromatizada con lavanda dejó de temblar y se prometió a sí misma que aquello no volvería a ocurrir. No pensaba volver a ver a Edward hasta el día de la boda.

Pero sería mucho más fácil creerse a sí misma si sus labios no siguieran quemando después de aquel beso sin importancia, si su cuerpo no estuviera en peligro de conflagración instantánea. Ni baño caliente, ni ducha fría. Nada la ayudaba.

Edward metió el disquete en su ordenador y pulsó la tecla de impresión. Después se metió en la ducha e intentó quitarse la sensación de suciedad que le había dejado indagar en la vida personal de Bella. Pero no funcionó.

Se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y, apoyado en el lavabo, se miró al espejo. Lo estaba haciendo por ella, se recordaba a sí mismo. Al final, Bella le daría las gracias. Su reflejo no parecía tan convencido, de modo que se cubrió la cara con espuma de afeitar, pero cuando tomó la cuchilla le temblaban las manos. Se afeitaría por la mañana, cuando su mano fuera más firme.

Cuando la impresora terminó de hacer su trabajo, Edward se sirvió una copa y se sentó en el sofá con los papeles en la mano.

Bella conocía a mucha gente, pero algunos de aquellos nombres había que eliminarlos de entrada. Las mujeres por ejemplo. Edward se paró un momento con el bolígrafo en la mano. ¿Mujeres? ¿Una mujer? Edward dudó un momento.

No podía ser. Jasper había dejado muy claro que se trataba de un hombre... un hombre del que estaba enamorada desde hacía tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Dónde se habían conocido? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era obvio que Jasper sabía quién era, ¿por qué no lo sabía él?

¿Qué había visto Jasper que él no había notado? Fuera lo que fuera, había dejado claro que no pensaba decírselo. Pero no podía ser tan difícil, se decía. Solo tenía que tachar nombres por un proceso de eliminación y quien quedase sería la respuesta.

Edward empezó a tachar los nombres de todas las mujeres y después los miembros de la familia. A algunos de los hombres los conocía y podía eliminarlos también. Su propio nombre, por ejemplo.

Del resto, tres tenían nombres con seis letras y Edward los marcó con un círculo.

Samuel Uley era el primero en su lista. El nombre era judío y quizá su religión podría ser un impedimento para la boda.

Garrett. El nombre le sonaba familiar, pero vivía en Nueva Zelanda y no parecía posible que pudieran verse a menudo.

El tercer nombre era Stefan Vulturi. Padre Stefan Vulturi. Su corazón se encogió al darse cuenta de que era un sacerdote. El mayor de los impedimentos.

Edward miró su reloj. Eran las once de la noche. No demasiado tarde para llamar por teléfono, pensó, mientras marcaba el número.

—Santa Catalina, ¿dígame?

—¿Puedo hablar con el padre Vulturi, por favor?

—Es un poco tarde y el padre Vulturi se habrá retirado a descansar. ¿Podría llamarlo por la mañana?

—Me temo que no. Tengo que hablar urgentemente con él.

—Un momento, voy a ver si puede ponerse.

Un minuto después, una voz con acento irlandés contestaba al teléfono.

—¿Dígame?

Edward apretaba el auricular con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

—Padre Vulturi, me llamo Edward Cullen. Soy amigo de Bella Swan.

—¿Edward Cullen? —repitió el hombre—. ¿El hijo de Esme?

Edward había esperado un silencio abrumador, no aquella respuesta.

—¿Conoce a mi madre?

—Sí. Nos conocimos en Hong Kong hace veinte años y lo pasamos muy bien buscando tesoros orientales. ¿Cómo está?

—Pues... muy bien, gracias.

—¿Y Bella? ¿Cómo está? ¿No estará enferma?

—No. Está muy bien.

—Entonces, supongo que me llamará por lo de la traducción. La estoy terminando todo lo rápido que puedo, pero me temo que no soy tan joven como antes. Me sentía muy bien hasta que cumplí los ochenta, pero desde entonces la verdad es que mis ojos no han vuelto a ser los mismos.

Edward tragó saliva.

—Estoy seguro de que no le importará esperar —murmuró.

—¿Y tú cómo estás, hijo? —preguntó el padre Vulturi—. ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Sí, padre. Pero me temo que usted no puede ayudarme. Siento mucho haberlo molestado.

—No te preocupes. Y dile a Bella que venga a verme cuando pueda. Este sitio es muy agradable, pero un poco aburrido, con tanto cura viejo. Lo sé porque yo soy uno de ellos —rió el sacerdote.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, con el corazón mucho más alegre, Edward tachó el nombre de Stefan Vulturi de la lista.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

_LUNES, 27 de marzo. ¿Por qué demonios tienen que casarse Jasper y Alice? Nadie se casa estos días. ¿Por qué no se me habría ocurrido ir a esquiar? Podría haberme roto algo que no fuera horriblemente doloroso... la nariz, por ejemplo. ¿Quién querría una dama de honor con la nariz escayolada? Sería un poco incómodo, pero no tanto como ir a la peluquería. ¿Y por qué me habrá besado Edward?_

—Bueno, esto no va a ser fácil.

Sentada en la elegante peluquería de Mayfair, envuelta en una bata rosa, con grandes ojeras y el pelo húmedo, Bella parpadeó.

—¿Fácil? Nadie ha dicho que mi pelo fuera fácil.

El estilista sonrió.

—El secreto no es luchar contra los rizos, sino utilizarlos.

—Pero es que no me gustan los rizos. Quiero tener el pelo liso y brillante como las chicas de los anuncios de champú.

—Y a mí me gustaría medir un metro noventa y parecerme a Robert Pattinson —siguió sonriendo el peluquero—. Pero tenemos que saber usar lo que tenemos, chica, y lo que tú tienes es un pelo sano y espeso.

—Y rizos.

—Y rizos —admitió el hombre—. Aprende a amarlos.

¿Amarlos? Aquella era una idea que nunca antes se le había ocurrido. Desde que era pequeña, todo el mundo le había dicho que su pelo era un desastre. Había intentado las tenacillas, hacerse la toga, una máquina que se suponía alisaba el pelo y... nada.

—No sé si podré amar mis rizos, pero por el momento, eres tú quien tiene que hacer algo con ellos.

—Para eso estoy. Te voy a dejar ideal —dijo el hombre. La mayoría de los peluqueros que conocía hablaban con prudencia, seguramente para evitar la desilusión cuando no pudieran dejarle el pelo, liso que su madre anhelaba y que ella había deseado durante toda su adolescencia. La confianza de aquel hombre era como un soplo de aire fresco. El peluquero la miró un momento con la cabeza ladeada, le hizo unos cortes arriba y abajo y, después de colocárselo un poco con los dedos, se declaró satisfecho.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Bella. No había quedado muy diferente, pero el montón de rizos parecía estar mejor colocado.

—Hoy sí. Pero el día de la boda pondremos unas ramitas de hiedra. Estarás guapísima.

¿Guapísima? Era un estilista muy amable, pero Bella no estaba convencida. Su única esperanza era no parecer ridícula al lado de las otras damas de honor.

—Ojalá yo tuviera tanta confianza.

—No te hace falta, tienes mi reputación. Las fotografías saldrán en las revistas de sociedad y te prometo que no voy a dejar que vayas detrás de la novia a menos que estés perfecta —sonrió el hombre, mientras le quitaba la bata rosa—. Por el momento, deja de usar esas horrorosas gomas para sujetarte el pelo. Y sería una gran ayuda si durmieras un poco la noche anterior. Si tienes ojeras, nadie se fijará en tu pelo.

—Esa sería una solución.

—Pero no la correcta —replicó él. No parecía muy contento con su desconfianza, desde luego. Quizá esperaba que se lanzase a sus brazos, dándole las gracias por transformarla.

El maquillaje podría tapar las ojeras, pero no podía hacer nada con la falta de sueño. A Bella se le cerraban los ojos en la galería y tuvo que concentrarse en estudiar el catálogo de la subasta para que su mente dejara de darle vueltas al beso de Edward, como había hecho durante toda la noche.

Pero a la una estaba quedándose dormida de nuevo y decidió ir dando un paseo hasta la modista para probarse el vestido por última vez.

Edward no había podido hablar con Samuel Uley el domingo por la noche y el lunes supo por qué. El señor Uley era el fundador de una importante compañía de importación de objetos orientales. En el siglo XIX.

La compañía que llevaba su nombre había sobrevivido, pero Edward dudaba de que Bella estuviera enamorada de una empresa, aunque se dedicara a las antigüedades. Después de tachar a Samuel Uley de su lista, se sintió perdido.

Había eliminado la tercera posibilidad. Garret no parecía posible como amante de Bella, pero como el nombre le resultaba tan familiar decidió echar un vistazo a Internet. Era un notorio coleccionista, pero por lo que se había hecho famoso era por su escandaloso divorcio cuando su mujer lo había encontrado en la cama con... otro hombre.

Edward maldijo mentalmente a Jasper. ¿Cómo esperaba que averiguase quién era si no le daba ninguna pista? Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Quizá Alice sabría algo. Pero no podía llamarla y preguntar directamente... tendría que buscar alguna excusa.

Edward sonrió al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Bella.

—¿Alice? Soy Edward. Quiero pedirte un favor. Necesito un metro del terciopelo amarillo que llevarán tus damas de honor.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes lo del terciopelo amarillo? Se supone que es un secreto.

—No se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo. Pero solo si me das un metro de tela.

—Eso es chantaje. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Para darle una sorpresa a Bella.

—Espero que sea una sorpresa agradable.

—Por supuesto. ¿Puedes llevármelo a la oficina mañana? Te invitaré a un té y te lo contaré todo.

—Lo intentaré, pero espero que tengas una buena razón para pedirme la tela.

La tenía. Sabía que Jasper no tenía secretos para Alice y llevarla a su oficina era parte de su plan para sonsacarla.

Tenía que ver a Bella, pero ella había insistido tanto en que estaba ocupada toda la semana que pondría alguna excusa.

Edward tomó un papel y escribió una nota. Después, la guardó en un sobre y escribió la dirección de la galería.

—Angela, voy a salir un momento —informó a su secretaria.

—Tienes una videoconferencia con Nueva Delhi en media hora —le recordó ella—. Y la comida con tus socios después.

—¿Me perdería yo lo mejor de la semana?

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bella, al ver sobre su escritorio una bolsa con el logo de uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Acababa de llegar de la modista y llevaba en la mano la caja blanca y dorada que contenía el vestido.

—Yo he llegado hace diez minutos —dijo Laurent, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero hay una nota.

Bella reconoció la letra inmediatamente y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que no había razón alguna para que su corazón latiera a la carrera. Hacía tiempo que se había prohibido a sí misma dejar que su corazón latiera tontamente por Edward. Hasta la noche anterior. Desde entonces, los latidos amenazaban con adquirir proporciones volcánicas.

Bella sacó un papel del sobre y empezó a leer:

_Querida Bella,_

_Como es obligación del padrino cuidar de todas las damas de honor, no solo de las guapas, he querido asegurarme de que no te perderías el almuerzo por culpa de la modista._

_Edward_

_P.D. Gracias por las galletas._

—«No solo de las guapas» ¡Será asqueroso! —exclamó, abriendo la bolsa. Contenía un montón de cajitas de aluminio con platos deliciosos: pollo a la cantonesa, rollitos de salmón, tarrinas de espárragos...

—¿Galletas? —preguntó Laurent, leyendo la nota por encima de su hombro.

—Con mantequilla.

—¿De verdad? —sonrió el hombre, tomando un rollito de salmón—. La última mujer que le preparó ese banquete debió de ser su madre. Un punto para ti.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó ella. Bella maldecía a Jane por haber plantado a Edward dos semanas antes de la boda. Unos meses atrás hubiera agradecido todas esas atenciones, habría disfrutado de la compañía de Edward, pero en aquel momento no creía poder soportarlo sin traicionarse a sí misma. No después de aquel beso.

—¿No vas a llamar para darle las gracias? —preguntó Laurent—. Estoy seguro de que está esperándolas al lado del teléfono.

Bella estaba deseando que Laurent se fuera para hacer esa llamada, para escuchar la voz de Edward y quizá descubrir la respuesta a la pregunta que la estaba angustiando.

Estaba flaqueando, se dio cuenta sorprendida. Un beso y empezaba a soltar las amarras que ella misma había impuesto en su relación con él. Solo por un beso. Edward tenía por costumbre tontear con todas las mujeres. Ella le había dicho que no dos veces en una semana y, de repente, se había convertido en un reto.

Por eso la había besado, se dio cuenta entonces, furiosa.

Pues ella no pensaba ser una más de su coro de mujeres, ella no pensaba caer rendida a sus pies. Que esperase su llamada.

—¿Quieres una tarrina de espárragos o prefieres terminar el salmón, Laurent? —ofreció, ignorando la pregunta del hombre.

—Es tu almuerzo. Elige tú —contestó él.

—Prefiero el pollo —sonrió Bella—. Por cierto, he estado estudiando el catálogo y he marcado los objetos por los que me gustaría pujar y la cantidad que me he puesto como límite. Quizá quieras comprobarlo.

—A ver —dijo Laurent, mirando la lista—. Podrías subir un poco en algunos objetos —comentó, señalando un par de vasijas—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Ah, esa es una pieza que Esme Cullen me ha pedido que compre para ella. No te importa, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que no es original. Te diga lo que te diga, no pagues más de esto —sugirió, anotando una cifra—. Al contrario que tú, Esme hace lo que sea cuando quiera conseguir algo.

—Dentro de cinco años puede parecer una ganga.

—Sí, ese es el riesgo. Nadie ha ganado nunca nada sin apostar, querida —sonrió Laurent.

—¿Seguimos hablando sobre porcelana?

—¿De qué si no? —la sonrisa de Laurent era tan inocente que Bella casi lo creyó.

—Si veo que es una copia, buscaré alguna otra cosa.

—Mientras consigas las piezas que quiero para la galería, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Por cierto, ¿has conseguido habitación en el hotel?

—¿Algún mensaje? —preguntó Edward. Durante la interminable comida con sus socios, no había podido dejar de pensar en Bella.

Angela le dio una nota con sus mensajes y una caja.

—La ha traído una señorita —dijo, mirando su agenda—. Alice Brandon. Muy guapa, por cierto.

—Maldita sea, quería hablar con ella.

—Ha dicho que lamentaba mucho perderse el té y que te llamaría más tarde —dijo su secretaria, con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—No sé si te habrás fijado, Angela, pero la señorita Brandon lleva un enorme anillo de diamantes que pronto la convertirá en señora Swan, la mujer de mi mejor amigo —explicó él, mirando las notas—. ¿No me ha llamado nadie más?

—Nadie —confirmó la joven—. Estás perdiendo tu toque, Edward. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Bella Swan —contestó él, sin pensar—. Es una amiga de toda la vida —explicó—. De verdad —añadió, cuando vio la expresión incrédula de su secretaria—. Deja de mirarme con esa cara y ponme con mi madre.

—¿Tan serio es?

Edward se dio cuenta de que Angela estaba dispuesta a tomarle el pelo.

—Mi querida Angie, yo nunca me tomo estas cosas en serio —sonrió. Pero era cara a la galería, por dentro no estaba seguro de nada—. Envía esta caja a mi sastre, ¿quieres? La está esperando.

—¿Terciopelo amarillo?

—¿La has abierto?

—Por supuesto —contestó ella, esperando una explicación.

—Es tela para un chaleco. Voy a ser el padrino en la boda de mi mejor amigo y he pensado que podía quedar gracioso un chaleco de la misma tela que los vestidos de las damas de honor.

—Estoy segura de que a las damas de honor les va a encantar. El terciopelo es tan calentito, tan suave...

—Mi madre —le recordó Edward—. Y deja de reírte. Se te va a caer la mandíbula.

Su madre no estaba en casa y Edward pensó que era lo mejor. Si Angela había asumido que su interés por Bella era algo más que amistad, presumiblemente a cualquiera que le hablara de ella pensaría lo mismo. Y no tenía ganas de discutir con su madre sobre la hermana pequeña de Jasper.

Aunque el propio Jasper había dejado claro que Bella ya no era una niña. Y quizá era cierto, pero él tenía muchos más años de experiencia y estaba decidido a arrancarla de los brazos de un amante indeseable. Era su obligación.

Edward llamó a Tyler Crowley. Al fin y al cabo era periodista y tenía contactos en todas partes. Su amigo ni siquiera dudó un momento; la subasta a la que Bella iba a asistir tenía que ser la de Warbury. La familia Warbury, que había dado nombre al pueblo, era muy conocida para cualquier aficionado a las antigüedades.

Como Bella se quedaría a dormir en el hotel, era más que probable que su amante apareciera por allí.

Pues bien, Edward también iría. Solo había un hotel decente en Warbury y llamó para reservar habitación.

—Solo nos queda una habitación sin cuarto de baño —dijo la recepcionista—. Es por la subasta.

—Si es lo único que tiene, de acuerdo.

Edward pasó el resto de la tarde trabajando y cuando llegó a casa se dio cuenta de que Bella no había llamado para darle las gracias por el almuerzo. Debía de estar muy preocupada para olvidar sus buenos modos, o muy decidida a no hablar con él. Pero, ¿por qué?

Después de quitarse la chaqueta, encendió el contestador y se sirvió una copa.

—¿Edward? Soy Jane. Perdona que te moleste, cielo, pero ¿has encontrado un pañuelo de seda? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte. Llámame si lo encuentras, por favor.

Edward sabía lo que había detrás de aquella llamada. Era una forma de intentar reanudar la relación, pero él sabía que no podía comprometerse. Igual que su padre. Era un egoísta. Lo había querido todo y su madre había pagado el precio. Y él no pensaba hacerle eso a ninguna mujer. Buscaría el pañuelo de Jane y lo enviaría por mensajero.

—Edward, soy Alice —decía el siguiente mensaje—. Siento no haberte visto hoy porque quería pedirte un favor. Jasper me ha confesado que Bella no puede soportar la idea de ser dama de honor. Pero ahora no puedo decirle que no lo sea... bueno, verás, lo que quería pedirte es que estés pendiente de ella en la boda. Que lo pase bien, ya sabes. Sois tan buenos amigos, que nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú.

—Halagadora —murmuró él.

—Edward —por fin la voz de Bella—. Muchas gracias por el regalo. Era justo lo que necesitaba después de verme con el vestido puesto. Nos veremos en la boda. Es imposible que no me encuentres, seré el patito feo de la izquierda. Adiós.

Edward sonrió.

—Te estaré buscando —murmuró, sintiendo un extraño calor en su interior—. En todos los sentidos.

—Edward, ¿te importaría hacerme un favor? —la voz de su madre lo devolvió a la realidad—. Le he pedido a Bella que puje por mí en la subasta de Warbury, pero se me ha olvidado darle un cheque. ¿Quieres encargarte tú, por favor?

Edward levantó su copa, brindando con el contestador. Había estado preguntándose cómo podría explicarle a Bella su presencia en Warbury.

—Madre, muchísimas gracias, acabas de darme la excusa que necesitaba.


	6. Chapter 6

_MARTES, 28 de marzo. El viaje en tren, un infierno, la casa Warbury llena de gente y ha llovido a mares todo el día._

_Laurent tenía razón. El plato Imari no es original. Pero hay otro objeto que me gustaría comprar para Esme, aunque no sé si habrá suerte. Seguramente no he sido la única que ha mirado en las cajas de la cocina para encontrar algún tesoro que hubiera pasado desapercibido._

Bella se quitó la ropa empapada, se puso un batín de seda con diseño oriental y se sentó en un sillón con una toalla en la cabeza.

Después de un día entero buscando objetos entre los tesoros coleccionados por generaciones de Warburys y de tener que soportar el día de lluvia más espantoso que había conocido, se merecía un poco de descanso.

El primer día de rebajas en Harrods nunca volvería a parecerle duro, pensaba irónica, mientras miraba el minibar. Le hacía falta una copa de coñac o algo que la hiciera entrar en calor.

Lo haría un minuto después. Por el momento, lo que necesitaba era cerrar los ojos. Solo un minuto...

El hotel de Warbury era una antigua casita de campo con paredes de madera, chimeneas y ventanas emplomadas, la clásica imagen de la antigua Inglaterra tan venerada por los turistas.

La lluvia era genuina también, desde luego, y Edward tuvo que abrirse paso entre un montón de visitantes para llegar al mostrador de recepción.

—¿Ha llegado la señorita Swan? —preguntó.

—¿La señorita Swan?

—De la galería Da Revin.

—Ah, sí, claro. Acaba de llegar —sonrió la recepcionista—. ¿Desea reservar mesa para cenar? El hotel está lleno y vamos a tener que organizar turnos en el comedor.

—No lo sé. Tengo que consultar con la señorita Swan —contestó él. Era posible que Bella tuviera otros planes. La idea era tan deprimente que, por un momento, Edward pensó en volver a Londres—. ¿Puede darme el número de su habitación?

Tardó menos de diez minutos en subir a su habitación, ponerse ropa seca e ir en busca de Bella. Pero cuando iba llamar a la puerta se quedó pensando un momento. Tenía la excusa preparada, pero no podía dejar de sentirse como un detective barato a punto de pillar al culpable marido _in fraganti_.

Edward no había pensado qué haría si estuviera acompañada; él no quería humillarla. Eran amigos, más que amigos y su preocupación por, ella era real. Entonces recordó el brillo de sus ojos cuando la había besado. Y cómo había deseado él hacer algo más que besarla. Y, de repente, decidió que tenía que saber la verdad.

Edward llamó a la puerta, decidido. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Quizá estaría dándose un baño, pensaba, o quizá estaba concentrada en el catálogo de la subasta y no quería distracciones. Una semana antes aquello era lo que habría pensado, pero en aquel momento... quizá estaba en los brazos de su amante.

Edward volvió a llamar, aquella vez con más fuerza.

Bella se despertó, sobresaltada. Por un momento, no sabía dónde estaba ni qué hora era y tuvo que mirar el reloj. Apenas había dormido veinte minutos.

Después escuchó un golpe en la puerta y, suspirando, se levantó del sillón convencida de que sería la camarera para abrir la cama.

—Hola, Bella.

—¡Edward! —exclamó ella, atónita. Edward entró en la habitación sin esperar que lo invitara.

No sabía lo que iba a encontrar, pero verla despeinada, medio dormida y envuelta en un batín de seda hizo que se le quedara la boca seca.

Cualquier pretensión de que aquello no era personal se fue por la ventana. Lo único que deseaba era tomarla en sus brazos y seguir haciendo lo que había empezado el sábado por la noche.

¿No era cierto que no había podido apartar a Bella de su mente desde entonces? ¿No había despertado el monstruo de los ojos verdes al verla con James Witherdale?

—Qué habitación más cómoda. Un poco grande para una persona sola, ¿no?

—No había elección. Era esto o un ático sin cuarto de baño —explicó ella—. Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo una misión —contestó él, mirando alrededor para ver si encontraba alguna señal de presencia masculina. Pero no había nada—. ¿Me invitas a un té?

—Estaba intentando decidirme entre un té y un coñac cuando me quedé dormida —confesó ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. ¿Qué clase de misión?

—Es demasiado pronto para un coñac.

—Probablemente, pero he tenido un día de perros —sonrió ella, tomando la tetera eléctrica y yendo al baño para llenarla de agua—. ¿Qué clase de misión, Edward? —insistió.

—Quizá la palabra «misión» es demasiado fuerte. Es más un recado. He venido a hacerte compañía, a invitarte a cenar... —Bella salía del cuarto de baño en ese momento y lo miró, incrédula. El batín de seda dejaba ver un par de largas y esbeltas piernas y, en ese momento, Edward recordó las piernas de Bella cuando era una adolescente. Entonces sus rodillas le parecían huesudas. Pero no lo eran. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada —contestó él, poniéndose serio—. Te has hecho algo en el pelo.

—Ya te dije que iba a ir a la peluquería. No me han hecho mucho, solo cortarme un poco. Parece que el peluquero decidió que no valía la pena esforzarse —explicó ella—. ¿Por qué has venido, Edward?

—Para invitarte a cenar, ya te lo he dicho.

—Nadie en su sano juicio viajaría con este tiempo a menos que tuviera una buena razón.

—Eso es verdad.

—¿Tenías que venir?

—Mi madre me pidió que viniera a Warbury con mi chequera para que pudieras pujar por no sé qué cosa oriental —explicó él, mientras Bella enchufaba la tetera.

—Pues me temo que has hecho el viaje en balde. El plato que tu madre quería es una simple copia.

—¿Falso?

—Falso, no. Una copia. Está hecho con auténtica porcelana china, pero es un modelo copiado en Europa. Engañaría a un aficionado, pero no a Esme.

—Qué pena. Pensaba regalárselo por su cumpleaños. ¿No hay ningún otro objeto que pueda interesarla? —preguntó Edward, observándola. Bella tenía un aspecto diferente, era algo indescriptible, algo que nunca antes había visto.

—Es posible. ¿Cuánto quieres gastarte?

—No lo sé —se encogió él de hombros—. Lo sabré cuando vea el objeto.

—¿Cuando lo veas?

—Claro. Ya que estoy aquí, me quedaré para la subasta.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —preguntó ella. Por un momento, pensó en hablarle sobre el plato Kakiemon que había descubierto dentro de una de las cajas en la cocina de la mansión Warbury. Había pensado comprarlo ella misma para Esme, si podía conseguir un buen precio. Pero era imposible saber cómo reaccionaría la gente en una subasta y no quería entusiasmarse—. ¿Y dónde vas a dormir?

—En el ático sin cuarto de baño que tú no has querido, supongo —contestó él.

—No seas bobo, Edward. Todas las habitaciones están reservadas, no encontrarás nada libre.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ella no lo había entendido, pero no le explicó que había reservado la habitación.

—Bueno, tú tienes una cama libre y no me dejarás dormir bajo la lluvia, ¿verdad?

—No te disolverás, no te preocupes.

—Es posible, pero si no me quito estos zapatos pronto pillaré una neumonía y no podré ser el padrino en la boda de tu hermano...

—Y sin ti, tendrían que cancelar la boda, ¿no? —sonrió ella. Edward asintió—. Ni lo sueñes.

Ese era el típico intercambio de bromas entre amigos, pero Edward detectó una cierta tensión, un cierto nerviosismo. La segunda cama estaba reservada y tres eran multitud. Había esperado aquello y, sin embargo, una extraña impotencia parecía ahogarlo. Tenía que saber.

—Buscaré habitación en algún pueblo cercano, pero podemos cenar juntos.

—La verdad es que yo había pensado tomar un bocadillo e irme a la cama temprano —dijo ella, haciéndose un ovillo en el sillón.

—¿Tú sola? —las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar.

—Vuelve a Londres, Edward. Si encuentro algo para tu madre, me lo pagarás otro día.

Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la insinuación. O era muy buena disimulando.

—Al menos invítame a un té antes de echarme. Una tacita de té para entrar en calor —sonrió, echando el agua caliente en las tazas—. ¿Sabes una cosa? No tienes que preocuparte por tus rodillas. Son perfectas.

—Siempre han sido perfectas —bromeó ella, cubriéndose las piernas con el batín. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan tímida?, se preguntaba Edward. Sus piernas no eran exactamente un misterio para él. La había visto miles de veces en bañador cuando jugaban en el río de pequeños.

—¿A qué hora empieza la diversión? —preguntó, apartando la mirada.

—¿Qué diversión?

—La subasta.

—Ah, eso. A las diez, pero yo no lo describiría como una diversión. Con un poco de suerte, estaré de vuelta en Londres a las cinco.

—¿Y quién va a llevarte?

—Volveré en tren.

—Si me quedo, yo podría llevarte —sonrió él, terminando su taza de té.

—Te aburrirías. No es una de esas subastas que salen en televisión, con cuadros que valen millones.

—He estado en otras subastas. ¿Seguro que no quieres cenar?

Bella se levantó del sillón y lo acompañó a la puerta.

—Seguro. Pero gracias.

Edward alargó la mano para acariciar su cara.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que quieres librarte de mí, patito. No tendrás un amante escondido en el baño, ¿verdad?

—Vaya, me has pillado —rió ella. Sus labios eran más invitadores de lo que Edward nunca hubiera imaginado—. Por favor, conduce con cuidado —aconsejó, poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo. El aliento femenino en su cara, el roce de su pelo, todo aquello hacía que Edward sintiera un montón de emociones extrañas.

Una semana antes se hubiera reído ante la idea de que Bella tuviera un amante. Pero, en aquel momento, no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Y le dolía mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Bella se apoyó en la puerta, suspirando. En silencio, maldecía a Edward y a sí misma por amarlo tan desesperadamente.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar que condujera bajo la lluvia aquella noche. No se lo haría a nadie y mucho menos al hombre que amaba, solo para ahorrarse la angustia de tenerlo cerca. Compartir dormitorio con él era una pesadilla, pero no podía dejarlo marchar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, el pasillo estaba desierto.

—¡Maldita sea! —murmuró, poniéndose las botas a toda prisa antes de salir corriendo hacia la escalera—. ¡Edward! —lo llamó. Él se volvió y, por un momento, se quedó sin habla.

—¿Qué pasa, patito?

—Pues... he cambiado de opinión sobre la cena —dijo Bella. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que los clientes que estaban en el vestíbulo los miraban, sorprendidos—. Esme nunca me perdonaría si te dejo abandonado en medio de la lluvia teniendo una cama libre.

—Muy bien —sonrió Edward—. ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte mientras yo reservo una mesa?

¿Vestirse? Bella tardó un segundo en comprender. Y entonces, horrorizada, comprobó que estaba frente a un vestíbulo lleno de gente con un batín de seda que apenas cubría sus muslos. Intentando conservar la calma, se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir la escalera despacio. Le hubiera gustado salir corriendo, pero no era el momento de tropezarse con los cordones de las botas.

El mundo de los coleccionistas era muy reducido y estaba segura de que, diez años después, la gente seguiría diciendo: «¿Bella Swan? La conozco. Yo estaba en Warbury la noche que persiguió a un hombre medio desnuda...» Los compradores de antigüedades eran como los pescadores, nunca contaban una historia sin exagerarla.

Bella cerró la puerta de un golpe. ¿Por qué no se había quedado en su habitación como una persona sensata?, se preguntaba. Ella era una persona sensata. Llevaba siendo sensata desde los dieciséis años, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía dos opciones: dejar que Edward Cullen le rompiera el corazón o mantenerlo guardado bajo llave.

¿Por qué tenía que perder la cabeza después de tantos años?

Antes de que pudiera responderse a sí misma, se miró al espejo y sintió un escalofrío. Demasiada pierna, demasiado de todo.

La idea de volver a bajar al vestíbulo la llenaba de vergüenza. Quizá podrían cenar en la habitación, pensaba. Pero eso sería peor. Significaría pasar toda la noche a solas con Edward en un dormitorio. ¿Qué harían? ¿De qué podrían hablar? Tendrían que cambiarse para irse a la cama... y Bella estaba segura de que Edward no usaba pijama.

Si cenaban en el comedor, al menos estarían rodeados de gente y... si se daba prisa, estaría apropiadamente vestida antes de que él volviera a buscarla, pensó entonces.

Se quitó el batín y miró en el armario, pero no había mucho donde elegir. Se habría puesto los pantalones que llevaba por la mañana, pero se había metido en un charco y estaban manchados de barro hasta la rodilla.

De modo que solo le quedaba el traje que Laurent le había aconsejado que se pusiera para dar buena imagen en la subasta.

¿Buena imagen? Menuda imagen acababa de dar, pensaba, irritada consigo misma, mientras se metía en la ducha.

Edward estaba prácticamente en estado de shock.

Había dejado la habitación de Bella sintiendo un peso en el corazón, pero cuando escuchó su voz en la escalera y la había visto con las piernas desnudas, envuelta en el batín de seda roja, con aquella carita... en fin, la mayoría de los clientes de Warbury también se habían quedado en estado de shock. Pero para Edward no habían sido el batín, ni las piernas, había sido la alegría de que hubiera cambiado de opinión.

Y después, la sensación de bajada al infierno al recordar las palabras de Jasper: «Está enamorada de un hombre hace tiempo». Quizá no había podido acudir aquella noche. Pero, definitivamente, había un hombre en su vida.

Y quizá era lo mejor.

Pero, en lugar de alegrarse, Edward sentía por primera vez en su vida ganas de llorar. Él era como su padre, incapaz de comprometerse con una sola mujer. Y la necesidad de proteger a Bella de un corazón roto, teniendo en cuenta el egoísmo de su propio corazón, le parecía de repente grotesca.

Le confesaría que tenía una habitación reservada, se quedaría a la subasta y la llevaría de vuelta a Londres al día siguiente. Ella no se merecía menos. Y después, no volvería a verla hasta el día de la boda. Esperaba que Carmen o Kate o Irina fueran suficiente distracción. No tardaría mucho en olvidarse de Bella, pensaba amargamente.

—Quiero reservar una mesa para dos —dijo en recepción.

—¿A las ocho o a las nueve, señor?

—A las ocho... —contestó él. En ese momento, una mujer empezó a gritar a su lado.

—¡Tienen que tener alguna habitación libre! La que sea, no me importa. Mi coche se ha estropeado y no hay posibilidad de que lo arreglen antes de mañana —decía la mujer, empapada y nerviosa—. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

—Puede quedarse con mi habitación, señora —se ofreció Edward—. No hay problema. Yo dormiré en la habitación de una amiga —añadió, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la recepcionista.

Al menos, su buena acción redimía la mentira que le había contado a Bella.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, que ella había dejado sin cerrar, escuchó el sonido de la ducha y llamó con los nudillos para hacerla saber que estaba allí.

—¿Quieres una copa?

—Sí, gracias —gritó ella desde el baño—. Saldré dentro de un minuto.

—No hay prisa.

Edward encontró una botellita de coñac para Bella y una de whisky para él en el minibar. Estaba muy ocupado observando la lluvia cuando ella salió del baño.

—¿Para mí?

—Coñac, para calentarte un poco —sonrió él. Bella llevaba el pelo envuelto en una toalla y otra la cubría desde las axilas hasta los pies—. He reservado una mesa a las ocho, así podrás irte pronto a la cama —dijo, poniéndose colorado de repente—. Como estás tan cansada...

—Muy bien. ¿Vas a ducharte?

—Sí —contestó Edward.

Cuando cerró la puerta del baño, se permitió a sí mismo imaginar a Bella cambiándose de ropa y pintándose a toda velocidad para estar preparada cuando él saliera de la ducha.

Pero el único sonido que escuchó al otro lado de la puerta fue el de un teléfono al ser levantado. Bella estaba haciendo una llamada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

_MARTES por la noche o miércoles de madrugada. No importa. Lo único que importa es que he sido una estúpida. Edward es un buen conductor y podría haber vuelto a Londres a pesar de la lluvia, pero yo he tenido que ponerme melodramática. Y ahora está durmiendo a un metro de mí. Casi puedo tocarlo..._

_Y, además, todo el mundo sabrá que hemos pasado la noche juntos._

Bella escuchaba el sonido de la ducha y no podía dejar de imaginar a Edward desnudo, el agua cayendo por su piel, por sus muslos...

Desesperada, tomó el teléfono. Tenía que hablar con alguien, encontrar alguna distracción, la que fuera...

—Hola, Bella —la voz de Laurent Da Revin la tranquilizó a medias—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Hace frío y no deja de llover, pero qué se le va a hacer.

—¿Ningún problema entonces? ¿Ningún problema? ¡Ja!

—En realidad, no es exactamente un problema —murmuró ella, dando un ejemplo del proverbial tacto británico.

—Pues si no es un problema, cuéntame exactamente qué te pasa.

¿Qué tal si le dijera que Edward Cullen estaba en su cuarto de baño, desnudo, y que después iban a pasar la noche juntos?

—Pues verás, Laurent, me parece que he encontrado una pieza muy especial...

—Esas cosas hay que mirarlas con lupa, Bella. Es fácil dejarse llevar por la emoción —dijo Laurent cuando ella le habló sobre el plato Kakiemon. ¿Dejarse llevar por la emoción? Ella era la última persona en el mundo que se dejaba llevar por la emoción, pensaba. Si lo fuera, en ese momento estaría en la ducha con Edward—. Los objetos de auténtico valor son más raros de lo que parece —la voz de Laurent la devolvió a la realidad.

—Pero podría ser auténtico —insistió ella. A veces se habían encontrado platos antiquísimos que un propietario despistado usaba para dar de comer a los perros.

—Es cierto. Pero no dejes que tu deseo de gloria nuble tu sentido común.

—¿Crees que debería olvidarme del asunto?

—Me temo que sí, Bella. Eres una profesional, no una buscadora de saldos.

—¿Y si tengo razón?

—¿Para qué me llamas? No puedo autentificar una pieza de porcelana china por teléfono. Usa tu buen juicio.

Bella no quería su opinión sobre la autenticidad del plato. Ese no era su dilema. Sabía lo que había visto.

—¿Crees que debo decírselo a la casa de subastas?

—Podrías hacerlo —dijo Laurent.

—Pero no me lo aconsejas.

—Si tienes razón, se sentirán como unos idiotas. Y si te equivocas, se reirán de ti. A costa de la galería Da Revin.

—Pero, ¿y el vendedor?

—Tú eres una compradora de antigüedades, Bella. Si los subasteros no han encontrado nada interesante, es su problema.

—Lo sé, pero...

—El barón Warbury ha heredado el talento de su familia para tirar el dinero, de modo que lo que saque de la subasta irá a parar donde siempre, al casino —la interrumpió Laurent—. ¿Los objetos que habíamos seleccionado están en buenas condiciones?

Después de discutir sobre el asunto durante unos minutos más, se despidieron y Bella se dio cuenta de que había conseguido lo que quería. Dejar de pensar en Edward. Pero la negativa de Laurent la había hecho sentir inmadura y poco profesional.

Bella se quitó la toalla del pelo. Compraría el plato de porcelana, dijera Laurent lo que dijera. Si cometía un error, lo vendería por el mismo precio y si el plato era genuino... nadie se enfadaría y ella habría encontrado un tesoro.

Estaba en ropa interior, pintándose los labios cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se abría.

—¿Estás decente?

Desde luego que no, pensaba Bella. Había pensado estar vestida de pies a cabeza y preparada para bajar a cenar cuando Edward saliera del baño, pero él se habría reído de su timidez y, después de la discusión con Laurent, no tenía ganas de volver a poner en tela de juicio su madurez.

—Comparada con mi reciente aparición en el vestíbulo, diría que probablemente estoy más que decente —dijo por fin, volviendo la cabeza. Edward estaba apoyado en la puerta, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y... nada más. Ni siquiera una sonrisa. Tenía el pelo mojado y un resto de espuma de afeitar en la barbilla que daba a su presencia en la habitación una intimidad turbadora. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Edward sin camisa y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo lo había mejorado. Su torso era más fuerte y estaba cubierto de un suave vello oscuro. Sus hombros eran más anchos y sus brazos fibrosos. Bella se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, cuando pudo encontrar la voz.

—No se me había ocurrido pensar que usarías ropa interior negra.

—¿No? —intentó sonreír ella—. Pues mira, a mí nunca se me ha ocurrido pensar cómo es tu ropa interior.

Pero sí lo había pensado. Lo imaginaba en calzoncillos cortos, o esos ajustados de Calvin Klein que no dejan nada a la imaginación. Lo había imaginado con todos los modelos posibles.

Bella se dio la vuelta para terminar de pintarse los labios y después se dirigió al armario. Sabía que Edward la estaba mirando y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no temblar mientras se ponía la falda.

Era muy corta. Demasiado corta. Bella se puso la chaqueta a toda prisa, pero seguía sintiéndose incómoda y decidió tomarse la copa de coñac de un trago para darse valor.

Edward abrió la bolsa de viaje que había sobre su cama y sacó una camisa burdeos, una corbata... Bella contuvo el aliento, mirándolo de reojo. Sus calzoncillos eran de color blanco, pequeños.

Con su ropa en la mano, Edward entró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

A solas, Edward tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Debía de haber estado ciego. O loco. O las dos cosas.

¿Qué había estado haciendo él mientras Bella crecía? ¿Por qué no había notado cuánto había cambiado?

Quizá no había querido verlo.

Por un lado, estaba la simpática Bella, su amiga, a la que había ido a rescatar de los brazos de un indeseable. La chica que siempre comía con él cuando estaba triste, la que se sentaba a la orilla del río, la que nunca se tomaba en serio a sí misma. Pero, aparentemente, había otra Bella.

Elegante, distante y sexy como un pecado. La mujer que estaba frente al espejo pintándose los labios sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Era una mujer con una piel preciosa, una cintura estrecha y pechos pequeños pero altos que, por primera vez, no estaban escondidos bajo metros y metros de tela sino claramente definidos debajo de un encaje negro casi transparente.

Era una mujer con un amante secreto, que no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera de nada.

Le temblaban las manos mientras se vestía. No debería estar allí. Pero había cedido su habitación y, a menos que estuviera preparado para volver a Londres bajo una lluvia torrencial, tendría que quedarse. Aunque quizá la lluvia era más segura, pensaba.

Un relámpago, seguido de un trueno que hizo retumbar la ventana emplomada del baño le hizo reconsiderar la idea.

Hasta entonces, Edward nunca había tenido que pensar de qué hablaría con Bella. La conversación siempre surgía de forma natural. Pero, en aquel momento, no se le ocurría nada. ¿Cómo podrían hablar de cosas triviales si su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre aquella nueva Bella?

La boda, pensó, desesperado. Podrían hablar de la boda. Oh, no, de eso no. No quería hablar sobre algo que él no podría tener nunca. Lo que hasta aquel momento, nunca había querido.

Tenía que encontrar un tema de conversación que fuera neutral, se decía. Respirando profundamente para darse valor, Edward salió del cuarto de baño.

—Si voy a ir a la subasta mañana, tendrás que educarme —dijo, poniéndose la chaqueta—. No quiero salir de allí mañana con un loro disecado bajo el brazo.

—¿No dices que ya has estado en una subasta? —rió Bella, abriendo la puerta.

—Sí. Pero tenía siete años y mi padre me obligó a ir con él.

—¿Tu padre? —dijo ella, sorprendida—. ¿También era coleccionista? Tu madre nunca me ha hablado sobre él.

—Es historiador. Historia social en concreto. Ya sabes, de los que meten las narices en la vida de familias que han vivido en el mismo sitio durante generaciones.

—Ah, no lo sabía —murmuró Bella. Edward nunca había mencionado a su padre y la sorprendía que lo hiciera en aquel momento—. ¿Y qué hacía en una subasta?

—Había ido a comprarle un regalo a mi madre.

—¿Y te aburriste?

—No —contestó él. Con tal de tener a su padre para él durante todo un día, la subasta había merecido la pena—. Además, me invitó a comer y me dejó beber un poquito de vino.

Además de tontear con todas las camareras, recordó entonces Edward con amargura.

—¿Lo ves a menudo?

—Solo cuando le van mal las cosas. Entonces me llama e intenta persuadirme de que interceda por él frente a mi madre.

—¿Y lo haces?

—¿Para qué? Mi padre nunca ha sido capaz de interesarse por una sola mujer. Si tanto le importase lo intentaría él mismo —contestó Edward, volviéndose hacia Bella cuando estaban a punto de llegar al vestíbulo. ¿Era su imaginación o parecía más alta? Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que no se había equivocado. Ella se había puesto unos tacones altísimos.

Bella, que solía llevar vaqueros y zapatos planos. Bella, que se sujetaba el pelo con gomas. Al menos cuando estaba con él.

—¿Qué ha pasado con las botas?

—Se están secando —contestó ella, mirando sus preciosos zapatos—. Laurent dice que sirven para distraer a la competencia.

—Pues funciona.

—Oh, esto no es nada —rió Bella—. Espera a que cruce las piernas. He estado practicando frente al espejo.

Edward se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír.

—¿Estás decidida a causar una avalancha esta noche?

—No estaría mal. Si todos esos estirados creen que soy una rubia tonta, mañana no me prestarán atención.

—¿No quieres que te tomen en serio?

—Mañana, no —contestó ella—. Estoy interesada en un objeto muy especial y lo conseguiré con un poco de suerte y... con tu ayuda.

—¿Con mi ayuda?

—Sí... tú conoces muchas chicas. ¿Cómo se comporta una rubia tonta?

—¿Estás sugiriendo que me gustan las tontas?

—¿Diría yo eso? —sonrió Bella, parpadeando inocentemente—. Jane era bastante lista.

—¿Solo bastante lista?

—Lo suficiente como para plantarte antes de que lo hicieras tú. Pero si hubiera sido realmente inteligente, en este momento estaría planeando su propia boda. ¿No crees?

—Eres un pato muy observador —dijo él, irónico.

—Esta noche soy un pato rubio sin nada en la cabeza, recuérdalo —siguió ella la broma, mientras entraban en el comedor—. ¿Crees que llamaremos la atención sí pedimos champán? Las rubias tontas siempre piden champán.

—Estás cansada y hambrienta. Se te subirá a la cabeza, Bella.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, poniendo cara de ingenua.

¿Era así como coqueteaba con su amante?, se preguntaba Edward, sintiéndose enfermo de celos. ¿Era a él a quien había llamado por teléfono unos minutos antes? ¿Lo habría hecho para avisarlo de que no podían dormir juntos?

Bella se sobresaltó al ver un brillo de furia en los ojos del hombre, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, apareció el camarero y los acompañó hasta una mesa.

—¿Quiere la lista de vinos, señor?

—No. Traiga una botella de champán, Bollinger si es posible —dijo Edward, mirando el menú—. Tomaremos pastel de setas y trucha a la plancha.

—Perdona, pero prefiero elegir mi propia cena —dijo Bella cuando el camarero desapareció.

—Eres una rubia tonta, ¿recuerdas? A las rubias tontas les gusta que elijan por ellas. Créeme.

—Te creo —murmuró ella, poniéndose colorada.

—Y no se ponen coloradas —añadió él, disfrutando cuando el rojo de las mejillas de Bella aumentó de intensidad.

—Eres muy gracioso.

Edward, a pesar de todo, estaba empezando a disfrutar de la noche. La conversación tenía un filo inusual, peligroso. Estaban probándose el uno al otro y eso lo hacía sentir excitado. Y el champán aumentaría la tensión. El camarero abrió la botella con maestría, pero el sonido del corcho hizo que varias cabezas se volvieran.

—Ya tienes tu champán —dijo él—. Ahora tenemos que brindar.

—Por mi éxito en la subasta de mañana —brindó ella.

—Vas a necesitar algo más que una falda corta y un par de tacones para que crean que no tienes nada en la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —replicó Bella—. ¿Brindamos por un tesoro a precio de saldo?

—Brindemos mejor por una caja llena de tesoros a precio de saldo.

—Eso sí que es imposible. Pero también lo es la lotería y eso no impide que Laurent y yo la compremos todos los sábados.

—¿Y qué harías si te tocase?

—Tomaría un barco y me iría a China y a Japón.

—¿En barco? Tardarías meses.

—Es que me dan miedo los aviones.

—No lo puedo creer.

—Pues me dan miedo —se encogió ella de hombros. Los aviones y Edward Cullen eran sus dos grandes terrores—. Si me tocase la lotería compraría algo muy antiguo y precioso y lo regalaría al Museo Británico. Y a ti te compraría una caña de pescar nueva. ¿Y tú?

—Yo no compro lotería.

—No importa. Es solo una fantasía. Así que fantasea un poco.

Edward lo intentó. Tenía que querer algo, algo tan difícil que necesitaría millones para conseguirlo. Pero solo había una cosa que quería, que deseaba de verdad. Y no lo había sabido hasta aquella noche. Era la habilidad de amar a una sola mujer con todo su corazón, para siempre... pero eso no podía comprarse con dinero.

—Una isla tropical —dijo por fin. Ella hizo una mueca—. Un club de fútbol... —la desilusión en los ojos de Bella era patente. Pero no podía decirle la verdad—. Esto no es justo. Tú has tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

Edward estaba mintiendo. Bella había visto algo en sus ojos; quería algo, necesitaba algo tan desesperadamente que no podía ponerlo en palabras. O tenía miedo de hacerlo.

—Otro día me lo dices —sonrió.

Normalmente, los silencios entre ellos eran agradables. Pero aquella noche el sonido de los cubiertos parecía incrementar la tensión.

Y no era un problema de palabras. Edward tenía el corazón lleno de palabras, todas deseando salir de su boca en una desesperada declaración de amor. Pero si lo hiciera Bella no lo tomaría en serio. Peor que eso, se sentiría ofendida. Además, estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

—A ver si esto te vale —dijo, pensativo—. Si ganase la lotería, compraría los derechos de pesca de un río en Escocia y una pequeña casita en la orilla. Y un par de cañas. Una para ti y otra para mí.

—No puedes engañarme, Edward Cullen —sonrió ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Solo me quieres a tu lado para que haga los bocadillos.

—Es verdad. Haces unos bocadillos estupendos —murmuró Edward, tomando su mano—. ¿Vendrías conmigo, Bella?

—Gana la lotería y después pregúntame. Pero date prisa. Si yo gano primero, me subiré a ese barco y...

—Pero bueno, ¿qué es esto? Edward Cullen y Bella Swan de la mano. Y bebiendo champán. ¿Hay algo que no le habéis contado al viejo Tyler?

Bella apartó la mano rápidamente.

—¡Tyler! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Cubriendo la subasta, querida —contestó él, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla—. Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

—Qué bien —murmuró ella, sin saber qué decir. Edward casi podía ver las antenas del periodista buscando la noticia.

—No hemos vuelto a hablar después de mi fiesta. ¿Lo pasaste bien?

—Sí. Estupendamente —contestó Bella, nerviosa.

—James Witherdale no lo pasó tan bien como esperaba. El pobre tuvo que soportar que le robaran a la chica de sus sueños delante de sus narices —sonrió Tyler—. Eres muy listo, Edward.

Pero Edward tenía demasiada experiencia como para morder el anzuelo.

—Solo estaba ayudando a una amiga.

—Qué devoción. O quizá has heredado el ojo de tu madre para las cosas preciosas.

—Solo estoy aquí para firmar un cheque, Tyler. Mi madre le ha pedido a Bella que puje por un objeto en la subasta de mañana.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, se me está enfriando la trucha, así que os dejo para que sigáis haciendo manitas —sonrió Tyler—. Os espero en el bar después de cenar.

Edward lo observó volver a la mesa y después miró a Bella.

—Tyler es buena persona —lo disculpó ella—. Solo se estaba haciendo el gracioso. Pero, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? Él escribe la columna de vida social, no la de arte.

—Esta subasta es el último vestigio de una venerable dinastía con un armario heno de esqueletos —dijo Edward—. Esperemos que esté demasiado ocupado con ellos como para hablar de nosotros.

—Tyler no haría eso —protestó Bella.

—Es un periodista, cariño. Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Edward estaba esperando a Tyler cuando este entró en el bar.

—¿Estás solo?

—Bella ha tenido un día muy duro. Podrás hablar con ella mañana, si el desmantelamiento de la dinastía Warbury no te tiene demasiado ocupado.

—No. La historia ya está escrita y documentada. Solo estoy buscando un par de toques más. Las hordas rebuscando entre los huesos y esas cosas.

—Pues aquí encontrarás toques como para llenar tu columna.

—Si esa es una forma de decir que no escriba sobre ti, Edward...

—No me importa que hables de mí, Tyler. Pero espero que Bella te importe lo suficiente como para no avergonzarla.

—He hablado con el director del hotel, ¿sabes, Edward?

—Entonces sabrás que yo había reservado una habitación.

—Y también sé que, en un acto de caballerosidad, se la has ofrecido a una damisela en desgracia. En recepción estaban conmovidos, pero eso no es algo inusual. Una sonrisa tuya puede mover montañas —sonrió Tyler, irónico—. Puede que me equivoque, pero no creo que vayas a dormir en tu coche —añadió. Edward no dijo nada. Estaba seguro de que la historia de las camas separadas no lo convencería—. Por cierto, ¿no conocerás a un buen contable? Alguien que no me cobre un dineral.

—Estoy seguro de que podré encontrar a alguien. Cualquier cosa por un amigo.

Tyler asintió, aparentemente ajeno al sarcasmo.

—Gracias. ¿Quieres una copa? —preguntó, haciéndole una seña al camarero—. La verdad es que no me sorprende en absoluto.

—¿Qué es lo que no te sorprende?

—Lo de Bella y tú. Dos brandys, por favor —le indicó al camarero—. No, lo estaba pensando durante la cena. En realidad, siempre la buscas a ella, ¿verdad? Tienes muchas relaciones, pero nunca duran más de unos meses. Cuando vas a una fiesta, o al teatro, la chica que va de tu brazo es Bella.

—No te entiendo.

—Entonces, Edward, no eres tan inteligente como creía —sonrió Tyler.

—¿Bella?

No hubo respuesta y cuando Edward se acercó a la cama, vio que estaba dormida. Tumbada de lado, con la cara medio escondida en la almohada, el pelo revuelto, su cuerpo formaba una suave curva debajo de las mantas.

Edward se sentó en la cama y empezó a quitarse la corbata, sin dejar de mirarla.

Tyler estaba equivocado. Eran amigos; eso era todo. Siempre habían sido amigos. Incluso cuando era una cría y los seguía a Jasper y a él a todas partes...

Pero Bella se había convertido en una tentación. Sus suaves labios rosas estaban entreabiertos y su piel parecía tan suave como el terciopelo. Edward alargó la mano, deseando acariciarla, pero solo se atrevió a rozar su mejilla. Parecía una niña.

Edward se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño para desvestirse, horrorizado por el hecho de que, mientras su mente contemplaba la idea de una amistad eterna, su cuerpo parecía albergar deseos muy diferentes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_MIÉRCOLES, 29 de marzo. No he pegado ojo. Cuando Edward entró en la habitación me hice la dormida, pero entonces él pronunció mi nombre y me acarició la cara suavemente. No sé qué habría pasado si no se hubiera apartado..._

Edward estaba dormido cuando Bella se despertó. Con un brazo fuera de la cama y las sábanas hechas un lío alrededor de la cintura parecía tan joven… como si los años desde que besó a Tanya Denali no hubieran pasado.

Bella alargó la mano para acariciar su cara, como él había hecho la noche anterior.

Por un momento, la punta de sus dedos rozó su barbilla, pero después se apartó. Sería mejor dejarlo dormir y vestirse con tranquilidad. Aunque Edward la había visto muchas veces recién levantada, había una gran diferencia entre verlo en la cocina y verlo en el dormitorio.

Bella llevó su ropa al cuarto de baño y se duchó tan rápido como pudo. Después, durante un rato, se quedó mirando a Edward. Los hombros anchos, el fuerte torso desnudo... todo aquello que siempre estaba escondido bajo las civilizadas camisas hechas a medida se mostraba ante sus ojos y la sensación de intimidad la asustaba y la excitaba a la vez.

—Adiós... —susurró, inclinándose para besarlo en la mejilla. No sabía por qué la emocionaba despedirse de él. Quizá porque sabía que nunca más tendría la oportunidad de compartir un momento como aquel con el hombre que amaba. Las lágrimas que asomaron a sus ojos la pillaron por sorpresa—. Adiós, Edward —repitió, antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación.

El teléfono despertó a Edward, que alargó el brazo para tomar el auricular sin saber bien dónde estaba.

—Dígame —contestó, medio dormido.

La voz que escuchó al otro lado lo espabiló inmediatamente.

En el comedor había murmullos de expectación de compradores y coleccionistas, que se habían reunido para desayunar. Bella estaba sirviéndose un café cuando se encontró con Tyler.

—Buenos días. ¿Edward sigue durmiendo? —sonrió el hombre. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Bella se puso colorada—. No te preocupes, no se lo contaré a nadie.

—No hay nada que contar, Tyler.

—¿No? Edward me dijo lo mismo anoche. Pero estaba dispuesto a sobornarme.

¿Sobornarlo? ¿Cuánto valdría su reputación?, se preguntaba Bella. ¿Y por quién estaría preocupado Edward, por la reputación de ella o por la suya?

—¿No querrás que te crea? Tú sabes perfectamente que Edward y yo solo somos amigos...

—¿De verdad? —sonrió Tyler, sirviéndose un zumo de naranja.

—Ninguna persona con corazón hubiera dejado que se fuera con esa lluvia. Ni siquiera tú —afirmó, mirándolo a los ojos. Si le hacía creer que tenían algún secreto, estaba segura de que Tyler seguiría indagando hasta encontrar algo. Y no había nada que encontrar—. Puedes intentar convencerme de que eres un villano, pero yo sé que no es verdad.

—Oh, maldición —rió Tyler entonces—. No se lo dirás a Edward, ¿verdad? Me ha prometido buscar a alguien que me haga la declaración de la renta.

Aquello contestaba su pregunta. Su reputación a cambio de los servicios de un contable. Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Yo no diré nada si tú no dices nada.

Edward había estado soñando con Bella. Después de colgar el teléfono, aún medio dormido, se había vuelto hacia su cama.

Pero estaba vacía.

Algo le hizo tocarse la cara. Su mejilla estaba ligeramente húmeda y cuando se miró los dedos había una pequeña mancha de carmín. De modo que no había sido un sueño.

—¿Bella? —la llamó. Pero su bolsa de viaje estaba al lado de la puerta y su abrigo no estaba colgado en la percha—. ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, apartando las sábanas. Solo entonces se le ocurrió mirar su reloj.

Las nueve y media.

Había tardado mucho en dormirse y, durante todo el tiempo, mientras escuchaba la respiración de Bella, había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza, intentando llegar al fondo del misterio...

Edward se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño y volvió a tocarse la mejilla. Después, sin saber por qué, se llevó el dedo a los labios. Y probó el sabor salado de las lágrimas...

Había dejado de llover y Tyler se ofreció a llevarla en coche hasta la subasta.

Una vez allí, el periodista desapareció para echar un vistazo a las glorias perdidas de los Warbury, mientras ella se registraba para pujar, tomaba su número y echaba un último vistazo a las piezas que esperaba comprar para la galería, incluyendo un paseo aparentemente distraído al lado de la caja que contenía el supuesto plato Kakiemon. Cuando iba a entrar en la carpa donde tendría lugar la subasta, vio a Edward esperándola.

Y no parecía muy alegre.

Había docenas de personas buscando sitio en la carpa, pero era imposible que Bella pasara desapercibida.

Hasta una semana antes, Edward habría dicho que lo sabía todo sobre Bella Swan. Y se habría equivocado. Era obvio que no sabía nada sobre ella. Aquella Bella era una extraña que, en otras circunstancias, él estaría deseando conocer y... conquistar.

No eran solo los rizos castaños que caían sobre su cara. Ni el precioso traje rojo, con una falda corta y estrecha que demostraría a cualquiera que no le pasaba nada en las rodillas. Lo que realmente lo confundía era que él nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de todo eso.

Y le dolía. Realmente le dolía que otro hombre se hubiera fijado.

—Deberías haberme despertado —dijo, sin más preámbulos.

Bella apenas lo miró, demasiado ocupada buscando su sitio entre los coleccionistas. ¿O estaría buscando a alguien en particular?

—Parecías tan dormido que no quise despertarte. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has perdido el desayuno?

Su impertinencia lo irritó, igual que su nueva y sexy imagen, mucho más llamativa a la luz del día. Prefería a la niña dulce que había visto la noche anterior en la cama. Una chica que nunca usaría un carmín de labios tan llamativo.

Y, sin embargo, sus labios lo encendían. La imagen de Bella inclinándose para besarlo mientras dormía provocó una ola de deseo en su interior.

—El desayuno es la última de mis preocupaciones. Tu hermana ha llamado.

—¿Rosalie? —preguntó ella, frunciendo ceño—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó él—. Tenía demasiada prisa por colgar para contarle a todo el mundo que yo había contestado al teléfono en tu habitación.

—¿Le has contado que hemos pasado la noche juntos? —preguntó Bella, con el corazón acelerado.

—No —contestó él. En realidad, no habían pasado la noche juntos—. Cuando sonó el teléfono, estaba dormido y no me di cuenta de que no debería contestar. Por eso tenías que haberme despertado, Bella.

—Es verdad —murmuró ella—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Pues... porque pareces molesto, y me imagino por qué. Esos rumores pueden arruinar tu reputación.

—¿Mi reputación? —repitió él—. ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasa con tu reputación?

—Yo no tengo reputación, Edward. Bueno, no esa clase de reputación. Pero los rumores pueden crear una aureola de misterio a mi alrededor —bromeó ella, como si no tuviera la menor importancia—. ¿Podemos buscar asiento antes de que todos estén ocupados? Mira, allí hay dos.

—Pero, Bella... —empezó a decir él, atónito.

Durante un segundo, Bella se había sentido como si estuviera volando. El mundo pensaría que ella era la amante de Edward Cullen. Era la clase de sueño que solía escribir en su diario cuando era una adolescente...

A ella nunca le habían gustado las estrellas del pop. Solo Edward. Solía soñar que un día él la miraría como si en sus ojos viera el mundo entero y todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que ella era la única para él. Por un momento, por un precioso momento, Bella había pensado que era una realidad.

Pero los diarios de la adolescencia y la vida real tenían tanto en común como el barro y la porcelana. Y siempre sería así.

Bella había desarrollado un particular sentido del humor al respecto.

Edward, sin embargo, parecía confuso. ¿Pensaba que se desmayaría, que empezaría a llorar, diciendo que nunca más podría volver a salir a la calle?

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó ella—. Llamaré a Rosalie en cuanto llegue a casa y se lo explicaré todo.

—¿Y esperas que te crea?

—¿Por qué no? Ella haría lo mismo por un amigo que se hubiera quedado sin habitación —se encogió ella de hombros. Además, la idea de que Edward y ella fueran pareja era sencillamente risible—. No tengo por qué mentir.

¿Y su amante?, se preguntaba Edward. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

En su lugar, él no sería tan ingenuo.

—Si la elección hubiera sido entre Rosalie y un vendaval, yo habría elegido el vendaval.

—Mi hermana habla mucho, ya lo sé.

—Pues te aseguro que esta mañana se ha quedado sin palabras.

Se sentaron en los asientos libres y unos minutos después empezaba la subasta.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Edward dos horas más tarde, cuando ella ganó al último competidor por un objeto de su lista—. ¿Podemos ir a tomar un café?

—Aún no.

—Pero si ya has comprado todo lo que querías.

—Aún me queda una caja de platos de porcelana —explicó ella.

—¿Y cómo pensabas llevarte esa caja a Londres?

—¿No vas a llevarme tú?

—¿Y si yo no hubiera venido? —preguntó él, suspicaz.

—Me las habría arreglado.

—Estoy seguro de que sí —murmuró Edward.

—¿Por qué no vas a tomar un café? Me reuniré contigo dentro de un rato —dijo Bella.

—No, prefiero esperar.

—Entonces, deja de mover el número o acabaremos con una caja de sartenes. Trae, dámelo.

Edward se lo dio y la observó pujar, aparentemente sin emoción, por lotes y lotes de cajas, sin éxito.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres todo eso o no lo quieres?

—Calla de una vez —murmuró ella. Cuando una nueva caja de platos de cocina fue colocada en el estrado, Bella empezó a pujar de nuevo. Un competidor sentado a su derecha levantó su número y Bella pareció perder interés, pero cuando el subastador iba a adjudicar la caja, levantó su número y cruzó las piernas al mismo tiempo. Cuando su oponente pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa, la caja le había sido adjudicada a ella—. Ya está —sonrió Bella—. Vamos a firmar los papeles.

—Estoy abrumado —dijo Edward—. Esa ha sido la más increíble exhibición de tretas femeninas que he visto en toda mi vida.

—No te creo. Además, ese tipo llevaba toda la mañana mirándome con ojos de sátiro.

—¿Y qué esperas con una falda tan corta?

—No es tan corta. Es que estoy sentada —contestó ella, levantándose—. Paga la factura, Edward. Esa última caja la he comprado para tu madre.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó él, después de pagar por una caja llena de platos inútiles.

—Ve a buscar el coche y coloca la caja en el maletero. Con mucho cuidado. Acabo de resolver tu problema para el cumpleaños de tu madre.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward. Había subido la caja al apartamento de Bella y estaba mirando una pieza no particularmente atractiva que ella sostenía en la mano.

—Un plato Kakiemon del siglo XVII.

—Lo dirás de broma.

—No —contestó ella—. No he podido estar segura al cien por cien hasta que lo he tenido en la mano, pero eso es lo que es.

—¿Y no lo querrá Laurent Da Revin?

—Laurent tuvo su oportunidad, pero pensó que yo estaba alucinando. Además, tú has pagado por la caja y el plato es tuyo.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Porque podría haberme equivocado. Aunque, en ese caso, te habría devuelto el dinero y le habría vendido la caja entera a un amigo que colecciona chucherías.

—Por cierto, ya que hablamos de pagar cosas, quiero pagar la mitad de la factura del hotel —dijo Edward. Habría pagado la factura entera, pero sabía que Bella no lo aceptaría.

—No hace falta. La he cargado a la galería —sonrió ella—. Y no me han cobrado ningún extra. La recepcionista me ha dicho que, en esas circunstancias, no era necesario. ¿Qué ha querido decir?

Edward le puso un dedo entre las cejas.

—No frunzas el ceño —murmuró. Tenía que distraerla de alguna forma y se inclinó para besarla en la frente. Los ojos grises de Bella se oscurecieron y, durante una décima de segundo, Edward tuvo la impresión de que lo único que necesitaría para que todo fuera diferente sería decir las dos palabras más preciosas del mundo. Desgraciadamente, sabía que ella no lo creería.

—Déjame, tonto —sonrió Bella, tocándose la frente con manos temblorosas.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Edward, tomando el plato japonés—. ¿Puedes envolver esto con algo? No quiero romperlo.

—Déjalo aquí. Tengo que limpiarlo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedártelo?

—No. Me encantan estas cosas, pero no siento ningún deseo de poseerlas. Pensaba regalárselo a Esme de todas maneras.

—Entonces, se lo regalaremos los dos. ¿Quieres venir a comer a casa el domingo? A menos que estés ocupada, claro —dijo Edward. Bella lo miró con los ojos exageradamente abiertos—. ¿Qué?

—Es la primera vez que me preguntas si estoy ocupada. Siempre pareces creer que estoy dispuesta a salir contigo.

¿Realmente era tan insensible?, se preguntaba Edward. No volvería a serlo, se prometió a sí mismo.

—Es que me gusta salir contigo —sonrió—. ¿Quieres venir?

-La verdad es que me encantaría ver la cara de tu madre cuando abra el regalo —dijo ella, pensativa—. Pero no vengas a buscarme a las siete de la mañana. El sábado por la noche es la despedida de soltera de Alice y supongo que no estaré de muy buen humor.

—Nosotros hacemos la despedida de Jasper el viernes.

—Espero que no os arresten. Alice te estrangularía.

—No te preocupes. Aún no he perdido ningún novio —dijo él, en la puerta, recordando el tierno beso de despedida de la última vez. Pero habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces y, como dudaba, Bella lo besó en la mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta.

Despedir a Edward y tener ganas de llorar se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, pensaba Bella, tocándose la frente con dedos temblorosos.

Cuando se despedían había estado segura de que él recordaba el beso de la última vez.

Ridículo, por supuesto. ¿Por qué iba a acordarse?

Bella cerró los ojos y un suave gemido escapó de su garganta.

¿Y cómo podría ella olvidarlo?

El teléfono empezó a sonar entonces. No quería hablar con nadie, pero se obligó a sí misma a tomar el auricular, fijándose en que había seis mensajes en el contestador.

—¿Dígame?

—Hola, Bella —dijo su madre—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te he llamado un par de veces.

—Hola, mamá. Acabo de llegar de Warbury.

—¿Qué tal la subasta?

—Bien. He conseguido todo lo que quería. Oye, mamá, tengo que ducharme, ¿puedo llamarte más tarde?

—Solo quería saber si habías hablado con Rosalie. Le di el teléfono del hotel.

La sutileza de su madre podría competir con una apisonadora.

—Me dijeron que había llamado. ¿Sabes qué quería?

—Una niñera para el viernes por la noche.

—¿Me llamó a Warbury para eso?

—Aparentemente, está desesperada. El éxito de su cena de beneficencia depende de eso, hija. Si yo no tuviera una reunión del comité, me ofrecería voluntaria.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. La llamaré dentro de un rato.

—¿Qué tal con el peluquero?

—Bien. No parece creer que vaya a estropear las fotografías de la boda.

—Me alegro.

—¿Alguna cosa más, mamá? —preguntó. Era cruel. Sabía que su madre estaba deseando saber lo que había pasado en Warbury, aunque no era capaz de preguntar.

—¿Vas a venir el fin de semana?

—Edward y yo vamos a ir a comer con Esme el domingo y...

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo su madre. Pero era un oh, de «oh, no me lo puedo creer»—. ¿Y eso?

—Es su cumpleaños y he encontrado una cosa muy especial para ella en la subasta —explicó Bella—. Iré a verte el domingo, ¿de acuerdo? Y llevaré el vestido de dama de honor para que lo veas.

—De acuerdo, hija.

Cuando colgó, Bella apretó el botón del contestador.

—Bella, soy Rosalie. Me quedé tan sorprendida cuando Edward contestó al teléfono esta mañana que se me olvidó para qué había llamado. Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Edward no es de los que se casan y yo siempre había creído que tú eras una chica lista. Bueno, en fin, ¿puedes cuidar de los niños el viernes por la noche? Estoy desesperada.

¿Eso era todo? ¿No había reprimendas ni disgustos? Su familia era muy original, desde luego.

—Bella, ¿lo has comprado? —era la voz de Laurent—. ¿Era un Kakiemon original?

El resto de las llamadas no tenían mensaje. Su madre debía de haber llamado más de un par de veces entonces.

Edward tiró su chaqueta sobre un sillón y se dirigió al teléfono. Se estaba volviendo loco. No podía quitarse a Bella de la cabeza.

—¿Jasper? Tienes que decirme quién es...

—Cálmate. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Bella. Eso es lo que me pasa. Se ha puesto tacones altos, faldas cortas y ropa interior de encaje negro. Me está volviendo loco.

—¿Ropa interior de encaje negro?

—¿Quién es el hombre con el que se está viendo, Jasper?

—Tú eres el que me está diciendo de qué color es la ropa interior de mi hermana. Además, yo no te he dicho que se viera con nadie.

—Pero dijiste...

—Dije que estaba enamorada de alguien. Es posible que tú no hayas entendido la diferencia, pero la hay.

—Ya veo. ¿Quieres decir que he estado corriendo como un loco detrás de ella para nada? ¿No está teniendo una aventura? —preguntó Edward, intentando entender aquello. No había amante, pero estaba enamorada—. ¿Quién es ese hombre, Jasper? ¿Lo conozco?

Al otro lado del hilo hubo una pausa.

—Sí —contestó su amigo por fin.

—Entonces, dime quien es.

—No puedo, Edward. Pero te daré una pista: Elinor James —dijo Jasper, con una risita. El canalla creía que era gracioso—. Nos vemos el viernes.

Edward soltó el teléfono y cayó en un sillón, con las manos en la cara. Bella amaba a un hombre y lo amaba de tal forma que, aunque no era correspondida, no quería mantener otras relaciones. Un hombre que ella había convertido en su fantasía, un competidor mucho más difícil que un hombre de carne y hueso.

Una fantasía no podía olvidar cumpleaños o aniversarios porque nadie esperaba que los recordase. No podía decir tonterías o comportarse de forma absurda. No tenía que hacer nada. Se movía por la vida siendo amado, pero sin responsabilidad por aquel amor. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Elinor James era la respuesta.

Había sido su fantasía una vez. Bueno, en realidad, era la fantasía de todo el colegio. Dieciséis años, sedoso pelo caoba hasta la cintura y una piel que parecía tocada por el dios del sol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

_DOMINGO, 2 de abril. Un momento entre la resaca y el almuerzo._

_Desde luego, la hermana de Alice sabe cómo organizar una fiesta. Y nadie mencionó a Edward. Ni siquiera Rosalie. La discreción nunca ha sido su fuerte, pero no dijo su nombre ni una sola vez. Quizá tenía miedo de que yo usara la espada del Zorro._

Bella se puso unos pantalones cómodos y su jersey de angora favorito.

—Estás...

—¿Cómoda? —terminó Bella la frase, cuando Edward pareció quedarse sin palabras.

—Iba a decir para comerte, pero he pensado que no te gustaría el cumplido.

—¿Quieres decir que parezco un osito de peluche? La verdad es que el jersey es una delicia.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —preguntó Edward. Antes de que Bella pudiera contestar, él le dio un abrazo de oso que la dejó mareada. El roce de su barbilla en la frente, el olor a colonia y a jabón que sugerían que poco antes había estado en la ducha... Durante un segundo, los latidos del corazón masculino se mezclaban con los suyos—. Tienes razón, es una delicia. Pero me gustaría más hacerlo... sin el jersey —murmuró, soltándola con desgana—. ¿Estás lista?

—¿Para otro achuchón?

—Lista para marcharnos —sonrió él. Bella tuvo que ahogar un gemido, enfadada consigo mismo por haber caído en una trampa tan simple y porque había estado deseando caer en ella. Así era como lo hacía Edward. Así era como volvía locas a las mujeres. Pero Bella se negaba a caer en sus trampas—. Podemos abrazarnos después, si quieres.

—No, gracias —dijo ella, dándole la caja que contenía el vestido de dama de honor—. Toma, mete esto en el coche. Yo llevaré el regalo de tu madre.

—¿Qué tal anoche? —preguntó él cuando estaban en la carretera.

—De maravilla. Y el Zorro fue un gran éxito. ¿Qué tal la despedida de Jasper?

—No tengo queja. ¿Rosalie comentó algo sobre Warbury?

—El miércoles me dejó un mensaje de advertencia en el contestador. Pero desde entonces no ha vuelto a decir nada. Creo que la combinación de jalapeños y margaritas la dejó sin habla.

—¿Qué clase de advertencia? ¿O no debería preguntar?

—Será mejor que olvidemos el incidente —dijo Bella, bostezando—. Lo siento, Edward, pero se me cierran los ojos.

—Echa el asiento hacia atrás y duerme un poco —sugirió él—. No querrás quedarte dormida sobre el pastel de cumpleaños de mi madre.

Alegrándose de tener una excusa para no seguir hablando sobre la noche que habían pasado juntos en el hotel, Bella cerró los ojos. Había intentado no volver a pensar en ello, sin éxito, y tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo lo sabía.

Bella suspiró, pensando en cómo lo había besado la mañana de la subasta y en las lágrimas que no había entendido en aquel momento. Quizá, en el fondo, ya entonces sabía que las palabras eran más que una sencilla despedida. Lo había dicho en serio. Después de la boda, dejaría la galería Da Revin y se marcharía de Londres.

Se alejaría de Edward para siempre.

Era el momento de vivir sus fantasías. Al menos, aquellas que podía hacer realidad: China, Japón...

Edward aparcó el coche frente a la casa de su madre y observó a Bella, dormida a su lado.

Bajo los suaves párpados maquillados de un color tan tenue que apenas era color, podía ver que sus pupilas se estaban moviendo. Estaba soñando. Edward se preguntaba qué soñaría Bella Swan. ¿Serían sueños felices?

Como respuesta, una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por la mejilla de su mejor amiga y Edward sintió que se le partía el corazón.

—Cariño —murmuró, acariciando su cara suavemente, como para consolarla. Una segunda lágrima siguió a la primera y, Edward, incapaz de soportarlo, murmuró su nombre. Los párpados femeninos se movieron un poco y, unos segundos después, Bella despertó, confusa.

—Arriba; bella durmiente —sonrió Edward—. Ya estamos en casa.

—¿Qué?

—Hemos llegado.

—¿Ah, sí? Me he quedado dormida. He soñado que estaba en Japón —murmuró, incorporándose—. Perdona, no pensaba dormir todo el camino.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, intentando ver en su cara qué había causado las lágrimas. Pero, despierta, Bella parecía tan invulnerable como siempre—. Si no puedes dormir con un amigo, ¿con quién vas a dormir?

—Muy gracioso. Deberías ser actor —replicó ella, saliendo del coche cuando vio a Esme en la puerta de la casa—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Esme! —sonrió, abrazando a la madre de Edward.

Antes, ella también solía abrazarlo así, pensaba él. Mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando era una niña, solía lanzarse a sus brazos cada vez que se veían después de algún tiempo. ¿Cuándo se habían convertido los abrazos en amables besitos en la mejilla?

—Tengo que irme, le he prometido a mi madre que iría a enseñarla el vestido —sonrió Bella—. Está deseando verlo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a llevar la caja?

—No, gracias. Pero si no he vuelto en media hora, por favor ve a rescatarme. Llévate a Major y sugiere que vayamos a dar un paseo. Flossie hará el resto.

—Es una chica encantadora, Edward —dijo su madre, mientras los dos la observaban alejarse por la ventana—. Y muy inteligente. No es fácil descubrir un auténtico plato Kakiemon de un vistazo.

Edward miró a su madre, pensativo.

—Mamá, háblame de Bella.

—Pero si tú la conoces mejor que yo.

—Creía conocerla. Pero desde la semana pasada... no sé, es como si fuera una extraña.

—Ya veo —sonrió Esme Cullen.

—¿Qué es lo que ves? —preguntó Edward.

—Bella no ha cambiado, hijo. Eres tú quien ha cambiado.

—Eso no es verdad. Mira a esa chica —dijo, señalando hacia la ventana—. Siempre lleva vaqueros y jerseys anchos y...

—Estaba muy guapa con el jersey de angora.

—Está preciosa con ese jersey —murmuró él. Preciosa y muy sexy, aunque en lo único que Edward podía pensar era en quitárselo—. Pero deberías verla cuando está trabajando. Se pinta los labios de rojo y lleva faldas cortísimas...

—¿Ah, sí? —rió su madre—. Bueno, no esperarás que vaya a trabajar a una galería de arte en vaqueros, ¿no?

—Pero es que nunca se pone esa ropa cuando nos vemos, esté trabajando o no —se quejó Edward.

—¿Y te gustaría que la llevara?

—¿Eh? No... sí. Bueno, no lo sé.

—Yo creo que sí te gustaría. Pero no quieres admitirlo.

—Daría igual, ¿no crees? Estamos hablando de Bella. Ella siempre hace lo que quiere.

—Lo sé.

—Y yo solo podría hacerle daño —murmuró Edward, apartando la mirada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque crees que eres incapaz de amar a alguien para siempre, como tu padre? —preguntó. Él se encogió de hombros—. Edward, yo he amado al mismo hombre durante toda mi vida, aunque sé que no se lo merece. Eres hijo suyo, pero también eres mi hijo y te he criado sola desde que tenías siete años.

—¿Naturaleza frente a educación? Mamá, tengo treinta años y aún no he conocido a una mujer que me interese durante más de un par de meses.

—Excepto Bella.

—Excepto Bella —asintió él—. ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde?

—Nunca es demasiado tarde. A veces, sin embargo, es demasiado pronto —dijo su madre—. ¿Recuerdas aquella Navidad, cuando le diste un beso debajo de la rama de muérdago?

—¿Navidad?

Edward recordó entonces, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba. Esa fue la primera vez que vio aquel brillo en sus ojos, el dulce anhelo por algo que no podía poner en palabras, el mismo brillo que le había derretido el corazón cuando la había besado fugazmente en los labios.

—Yo diría que tú estabas en otro mundo... —sonrió Esme Cullen—. ¿Estaba equivocada?

—No —contestó él—. No estabas equivocada.

—Entonces era demasiado pronto y temí que hicierais alguna tontería. Así que llamé a tu padre y le pedí que te llevara a esquiar. Y después, como Bella estaba tan triste, me la llevé a Londres y estuvimos visitando museos —siguió diciendo ella—. ¿Recuerdas que solía entrar en la casa como un vendaval cuando volvías de la universidad? —preguntó. Edward asintió, confuso—. El año que te graduaste, Bella te estuvo esperando durante días ansiosamente, pero cuando vino a darte un abrazo, Tanya Denali se le había adelantado.

—¿Tanya Denali?

—Había vuelto de París y parecía una princesa.

—No sé qué tiene que ver Tanya con esto.

—Supongo que Bella te vio besándola porque dejó de venir a casa desde aquel momento.

—Pero eso es ridículo. Nos seguimos viendo todo el tiempo.

—No, cariño. Os veis de vez en cuando. Tú la llamas para comer o para ir a alguna fiesta. Pero ella no te llama nunca, ¿verdad?

—Pues... no. Pero cuando estamos aquí, nos vemos...

—Aquí no tiene nada que esconder.

—¿Esconder?

—Aquí es la chica que conoces desde niña. La ves como ella quiere que la veas. ¿Ella esperaba que fueras a Warbury?

—No —contestó él, avergonzado de nuevo por su inútil trabajo de espionaje.

—Me lo imaginaba. Pensé que la avisarías de que ibas a ir. No se me ocurrió que saldrías corriendo detrás de ella —sonrió su madre—. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría arreglado las cosas de otra manera.

Edward la miró, incrédulo.

—No podrías haberlo hecho mejor si lo hubieras estado planeando durante un mes —aseguró él—. Es una pena que yo no haya sabido aprovechar el momento.

—¿Por qué fuiste a Warbury, Edward?

—Estaba preocupado por ella. Jasper me contó que estaba enamorada, pero no quiso decirme de quién y pensé que tenía una aventura con un hombre casado.

—¿Bella? —rió su madre—. ¿Quieres decir que fuiste a Warbury para arrancarla de las garras de un canalla? Oh, Edward, qué encanto.

—En realidad, ese ataque de caballerosidad no era más que un ataque de celos. Estaba tan furioso porque otro hombre se hubiera llevado algo que yo... que para mí es como un tesoro... algo que siempre pensé que era mío.

—Bella.

—Sí, maldita sea, Bella. Jasper me ha tendido una trampa, ahora me doy cuenta —murmuró Edward, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Pero le ha salido bien. Llevo días sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Aunque ella haya vuelto a ponerse los vaqueros y el jersey de angora?

—Por favor, mamá, deja de hablar de ese jersey.

—¿Qué les pasa a los hombres con la angora? No, no me contestes —rió su madre, tomando la bandeja del té. Edward se la quitó de las manos y la acompañó a la cocina—. Siempre había creído que, cuando fuerais mayores, la naturaleza seguiría su curso. Pero Bella nunca aceptaría ser una de tus aventuras...

—¡Por favor, mamá!

—Lo que has tenido hasta ahora solo han sido aventuras, Edward —afirmó su madre—. Y Bella no es ese tipo de chica. Ella quiere una relación de verdad, un compromiso auténtico. Si la quieres, vas a tener que convencerla de que estás dispuesto a eso.

—Como Elinor James.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Una cosa que me dijo Jasper —murmuró él. Elinor James le gustaba en el colegio, pero Edward nunca le había pedido que saliera con él y sus amigos hacían apuestas para ver cuánto tiempo aguantaba. ¿Estarían sus amigos haciendo apuestas en aquel momento? ¿Estarían esperando para ver cuánto tardaba en darse cuenta de que Bella y él...?

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo y vio que su madre estaba mirándolo, esperando... Su madre lo sabía. Jasper y Tyler lo sabían. Incluso Rosalie lo sabía. De repente, todo estaba tan claro que Edward se preguntó si él era la única persona en el mundo que no había sido capaz de verlo.

O quizá había deseado no verlo. Quizá había enterrado a propósito el recuerdo de una cría que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento.

—Tienes razón sobre Bella. Pero te equivocas en una cosa. Yo sabía que era demasiado joven. Llevo años distrayéndome, esperando que ella creciera. Y cuando lo ha hecho, yo...

—¿Estabas demasiado distraído? —bromeó su madre.

—¿Cómo voy a convencerla de que confíe en mí? ¿Cómo voy a hacer que me tome en serio?

Esme le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—Quizá un paseo te aclare las ideas. Llévate a Bella a la orilla del río y quizá puedas volver a encontrar la magia de aquel beso de Navidad.

—¡Has traído el vestido! —exclamó Reneé Swan—. Bella, es precioso. Pruébatelo.

—No me quedará bien con estos zapatos, mamá.

—No importa... oh, qué bonito —murmuró su madre, sacando de la caja un sujetador de encaje con aros.

—Es que necesitaba un poco de ayuda en esa zona —explicó Bella.

—Baja con el vestido puesto para que te vea papá —dijo su madre, saliendo de la habitación. Mientras se ponía el vestido, Bella se sentía como si fuera una niña de seis años, probándose un traje nuevo para enseñárselo a su papá. Cuanto más cambiaban las cosas, más seguían siendo lo mismo, pensaba—. ¿Bella?

—Ya voy. ¿Has encerrado a Flossie en la cocina? —preguntó ella desde arriba. Su madre le aseguró que sí y, suspirando, Bella empezó a bajar la escalera. Cuando llegó al salón, sus padres se quedaron en silencio—. ¿Y bien?

—Estás preciosa, Bella. ¿Verdad, Reneé? —sonrió su padre.

—Pues... yo creí que el amarillo no te quedaría bien, pero... el corpiño de terciopelo te marca una cintura muy bonita y la falda blanca de seda es preciosa. A ver... date la vuelta.

Bella obedeció y se encontró de frente con Edward.

Él no sonreía, no decía nada, solo la miraba como ella siempre había deseado que la mirase. Intensa, profundamente, como si estuviera mirando dentro de su alma.

—Patito, ya casi eres un cisne —murmuró. Entonces se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando—. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y he dejado a Major en el jardín —explicó. Después, se llevó la mano a la frente—. ¿No me digas que trae mala suerte que el padrino vea a la dama de honor antes de la boda?

Su padre soltó una carcajada, pero a Reneé Swan no parecía hacerle ninguna gracia.

—Será mejor que suba a cambiarme —dijo Bella.

—¿Ves como el amarillo no te sienta mal? Le va muy bien a tu pelo —sonrió Edward, acariciando uno de sus rizos. En sus ojos había un brillo lleno de secretos y el corazón de Bella latía desbocado.

—Un cisne, qué gracioso —murmuró su madre, tomándola del brazo para acompañarla a la habitación, como si tuviera miedo de que Edward Cullen se ofreciera a desabrocharle el vestido a su hija—. ¿No estará intentando tontear contigo?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Bella, poniéndose, colorada.

—No dejes que te convenza —insistió su madre, ayudándola a quitarse el vestido—. Es igual que su padre.

—No sabía que conocieras al padre de Edward.

—Y no lo conozco, pero he visto fotografías suyas —dijo su madre, colgando el vestido de una percha—. Divorciados hace más de veinte años y la pobre Esme sigue teniendo una fotografía suya al lado de la cama. Nunca la he visto con otro hombre. Por supuesto, la combinación de atractivo físico, dinero y encanto es letal. Debería haber una ley que lo prohibiera —añadió, guardando el vestido en el armario—. Edward es igual que su padre. De tal palo, tal astilla.

—Mamá... —empezó a protestar Bella. Iba a decirle que no había pasado nada en Warbury, pero lo pensó mejor—. Tengo veinticuatro años y conozco a Edward desde siempre. Confío en él. Nunca me haría daño.

Su madre pareció sorprendida.

—Lo sé. Perdona, hija, te estoy dando una charla como si tuvieras quince años —suspiró Reneé Swan—. Pero es que para mí, siempre serás una niña. Igual que Jasper y Rosalie —añadió, pensativa—. Pero una vez que se vacía el nido, ¿qué se puede hacer?

—Vivir tu vida, mamá. Disfrutar —sonrió Bella, abrazando a su madre—. La semana que viene, después de la boda, podríais iros a París. ¿Por qué no compras los billetes y le das una sorpresa a papá? No hace falta estar recién casado para tener una luna de miel.

Flossie ladraba en la cocina, pidiendo que lo sacaran de su encierro y cuando Bella abrió la puerta, salió como una exhalación para buscar a su amigo Major.

Edward silbaba mientras se dirigían hacia el río. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y caminaron en silencio durante largo rato.

—¡Flossie! —gritó Bella, cuando vio a su perro correr hacia el río.

—No te preocupes, no se va a tirar al agua —dijo Edward, tocando la rama de un viejo árbol bajo el que solían sentarse de pequeños.

—Aún no ha florecido —murmuró ella—. Y lo van a talar. Está demasiado viejo.

—No estoy buscando flores. Estoy buscando muérdago.

—¿En abril?

—Hay muérdago todo el año. Lo que pasa es que solo lo buscamos en Navidad —dijo él. Bella no podía ver sus ojos, pero podía leer sus pensamientos tan claramente como si fueran los suyos.

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa —dijo, volviéndose. Pero Edward la tomó del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Recuerdas una Navidad, cuando tenías dieciséis años, Bella? ¿Cuando te besé bajo la rama de muérdago?

Bella tragó saliva.

—Sí —contestó. Claro que la recordaba. Su primer beso. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

—La corté de este árbol —dijo él, mirando la rama—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —preguntó. Bella se sentía indignada. ¿Cómo podía pensar que lo había olvidado?—. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Lo he olvidado —contestó ella por fin. Edward acariciaba su hombro con delicadeza, como si quisiera consolarla por algo que había ocurrido mucho tiempo atrás.

—Dije... «te esperaré».

Bella sentía el aliento del hombre cerca de su boca.

—Y yo te dije que no quería esperar —murmuró.

—Sí —asintió Edward. Estaban bajo la sombra del árbol y los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban entre las ramas—. Yo tampoco quería esperar, pero tú eras demasiado joven... Bella, aquella noche ocurrió algo precioso. Yo no sabía lo que era entonces, pero sé que fue algo mágico.

Bella había tardado meses, años, en olvidar el dolor que le habían producido las palabras de Edward y, en aquel momento, era como si su corazón se partiera de nuevo.

—¿Quieres recordarme ese beso, Bella?

—Yo... —murmuró ella. No podía. No quería. No debía. Pero las palabras no salían de su boca y él tomó su silencio por asentimiento.

Los labios del hombre se acercaron a los suyos y ella esperó, como había esperado años atrás, ansiosa. Edward se acercó un poco más, sin rozarla. Aquello era una tontería y Bella rio, nerviosa.

—Calla. Esto es muy serio —dijo él, tomándola por la cintura—. No te puedes reír.

Pero, de repente, todos sus deseos de reír desaparecieron. Aquello era absurdo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Besar a Edward Cullen?

—Edward, no... —pero su protesta llegó demasiado tarde. Edward acercó sus labios y los rozó suavemente una, dos, tres veces, recordando cómo se habían besado ocho años antes. Después se apartó un poco, sonriendo.

—Ahora me acuerdo.

—Edward... —intentó decir ella, buscando la oportunidad de escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ya no era una niña y, aún así, seguiría creyendo en sus palabras... Pero, en ese momento, Flossie, emocionado y lleno de barro, llegó corriendo y se tiró sobre ellos.

Después, mientras se limpiaban la ropa de barro y tomaban un té en casa de su madre, volvieron al mundo real. Un mundo en el que solo eran amigos. Los mejores amigos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

_SÁBADO, 8 de abril. El día de la boda. Edward llegó a casa muy temprano y salió a dar un paso con Jasper. Edward solía tirar piedrecitas a mi ventana para ver si quería ir con ellos, pero esta mañana no lo ha hecho._

_Aunque yo no habría ido. Después del beso de ayer, nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Pero no voy a... no pienso... aunque tenga que marcharme del país para evitar la tentación._

_Lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que termine la boda. Con un poco de suerte, Edward no descubrirá que he vuelto a Londres hasta que sea demasiado tarde._

Los bancos de la iglesia estaban cubiertos de tela y decorados con hiedra. Y Alice estaba preciosa.

Si Edward no se hubiera puesto aquel tonto chaleco de terciopelo amarillo... Bella estaba preparada para todo excepto para eso. Cuando él se volvió haciéndole un guiño, sabía que esperaba una sonrisa y lo intentó. Lo intentó de verdad. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para parecer contenta por el detalle.

Pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta la impedía sonreír. Si lo hacía, se pondría a llorar y estropearía el trabajo de la maquilladora. Y eso sería una pena.

De modo que se quedó mirando las flores que llevaba en la mano y aparentó no haberse dado cuenta.

Japón. Tenía que recordar eso. Había hecho la maleta y tenía el billete en el bolso. Querido Laurent... Había hecho mucho más que dejarla ir sin un reproche. Había llamado a sus amigos para conseguirle una casa en Tokio hasta que decidiera qué iba a hacer allí. Quizá deseaba que se fuera; no estaba demasiado contento con el incidente del plato Kakiemon. Ella no tenía instinto de compradora, le había dicho, debería seguir estudiando. Y quizá tenía razón.

El beso de Edward la había mantenido despierta toda la noche del domingo. Había dado vueltas y vueltas recordando las palabras de su madre: «de tal palo, tal astilla», «pobre Esme», imaginándose a sí misma dentro de treinta años. La gente diría: «Pobre Bella. Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, pero él era igual que su padre...»

El lunes por la mañana, Laurent le había dicho que habían ganado diez libras a la lotería. Cinco para cada uno. Y Bella había recordado la pequeña fantasía a la que Edward y ella habían jugado en Warbury. Era el destino. Le había tocado la lotería. La cantidad daba igual. Bella había heredado dinero de su abuelo, una herencia a la que su madre siempre se refería como su «dote». Como no iba a necesitar ninguna dote, era el momento de hacer su sueño realidad.

A pesar de ello, Bella se puso a llorar y Laurent tuvo que ofrecerle su pañuelo. En aquel momento, sin pensar, le contó toda su amargura, su amor no compartido, la espera, el silencio. Laurent le había preparado un té y después había empezado a hacer llamadas.

De modo que, al día siguiente, estaría camino de Tokio, a punto de empezar una nueva vida.

Y entonces Edward había tenido que aparecer con un chaleco de terciopelo amarillo...

A través de las lágrimas, observó que Jasper y Alice se besaban y, unos segundos después, Edward la tomó de la mano para ir a firmar como testigos.

—Me tiembla la mano —murmuró Bella. Edward sacó un pañuelo, levantó su barbilla y le limpió una lágrima.

—Vamos, respira profundamente —sonrió, animándola con la mirada, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ridículo.

Pero cuando estuvieron terminadas todas las formalidades, él volvió a tomar su mano y no la soltó hasta que se sentaron para el banquete.

Las otras damas de honor intentaban llamar la atención de Edward, pero ni siquiera el claustro gótico parecía una tentación para él. Era amable con ellas, pero igual que lo era con todas las tías y primas de los novios.

Por una vez en su vida, Edward no estaba coqueteando. Y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Después de los discursos, los novios fueron a cambiarse de ropa y Edward desapareció. Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para salir a la terraza, buscando un poco de tranquilidad. Una vez que Alice y Jasper se hubieran marchado, ella podría hacerlo también.

—Hasta el cuarenta de mayo no te quites el sayo... —oyó una voz tras ella. Edward se acercaba, quitándose la chaqueta—. Seguro que no llevas nada debajo de ese vestido —sonrió, poniéndosela sobre los hombros.

—Gracias. Había mucho ruido ahí dentro —murmuró Bella, disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo de Edward había dejado en la prenda.

—Ha sido una boda estupenda. Si te gustan las bodas.

—Ya.

—¿Solo «ya»? Creí que ibas a darme una charla por decir herejías.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero yo tampoco soy especialmente partidaria de las bodas.

—¿Qué harías tú?

—¿Yo?

—Cuando te cases.

—Yo no voy a casarme —dijo ella—. Voy a investigar viejas culturas orientales.

—Empezando por Japón —murmuró él. Por un momento, Bella creyó que había descubierto su secreto. Pero no podía ser. Él debía pensar que tenía tiempo. Bella conocía a Edward y sabía que, desde la noche de Warbury, estaba intentando conquistarla, intentando llevarla a la cama, como hacía con todas las demás. Y ella no quería eso—. Vamos a fantasear un poco. Si decidieras casarte, ¿cómo lo harías?

—En algún sitio tranquilo. A solas con el hombre con el que deseara casarme.

—Sin damas de honor —dijo él—. Ni terciopelo amarillo.

—Y sin padrino —añadió ella. Especialmente, sin padrino.

—Me has convencido. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Bella emitió un sonido que podría haber sido una risa. Pero no lo era.

—¿No tienes que atar latas al coche de los novios o algo así?

—Ya está hecho.

—¿Y seducir a alguna de las damas de honor?

—¿Te presentas voluntaria? —sonrió él.

—Edward...

—¡Bella! —oyeron la voz de Rosalie tras ellos—. Alice y Jasper se marchan.

—Enseguida vamos —dijo ella.

Unos segundos después los dos se colocaban al pie de la escalera junto con los demás invitados. Alice sonrió al verla, como si la hubiera estado esperando, y tiró el ramo de novia. Pero no fue Bella quien lo tomó.

Fue Edward.

Edward, que le hizo una reverencia y le ofreció el ramo, ante el asombro de todos los invitados. Lo único que ella pudo hacer fue aceptarlo graciosamente e intentar disimular su turbación, pero le pareció una eternidad hasta que Alice y Jasper bajaron la escalera y desaparecieron; seguidos de todos los demás.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puede haber un problema? Yo confirmé el billete personalmente la semana pasada.

La azafata sonreía detrás del mostrador. Probablemente estaba acostumbrada a tratar con iracundos viajeros y había hecho un curso para no levantar la voz y mantener una actitud positiva.

—Hemos intentado llamarla por teléfono, pero no ha sido posible localizarla. Aunque, en realidad, no hay ningún problema. Le hemos conseguido asiento en otro avión que sale dentro de media hora —explicó. Otro vuelo con escala en Nueva Delhi y veinticuatro horas de espera. A Bella no le hacía ninguna gracia. Había comprado un vuelo directo a Tokio para que el viaje fuera lo más rápido posible—. La hemos colocado en primera clase —siguió diciendo la joven— y además hay una excursión gratuita por Nueva Delhi...

No tenía sentido enfadarse. No era culpa de la azafata que los ordenadores cometieran fallos. Bella llamó por teléfono a su madre para avisarla del cambio de planes.

—Llama a Laurent, por favor. Tendrá que avisar a sus amigos porque iban a ir a buscarme al aeropuerto.

—De acuerdo. Envíame una postal del Taj Mahal y, por favor, sé feliz, cariño.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, su madre colgó. Se había portado de una forma inusualmente cariñosa cuando se despidieron. Bella había supuesto que era por la boda y el champán, pero incluso dos días después parecía al borde de las lágrimas...

¿El Taj Mahal?, recordó entonces Bella. Ella ni siquiera creía haber mencionado Nueva Delhi. En fin, pensó, debía de ser una de esas cosas que se dicen cuando alguien va a la India.

Bella sonrió. Era una pesadez tener que cambiar de avión, pero aprovecharía para visitar el Taj Mahal, como le había recomendado su madre.

Media hora después, se sentaba en su asiento y sacaba un libro. Odiaba aquello, la espera antes del despegue, el sonido de los motores...

—Por favor, abróchense los cinturones de seguridad y apaguen sus cigarrillos...

Bella sabía que era una tontería. Conocía las estadísticas. Moría más gente saliendo de la bañera que... pero aún así, se sujetó con fuerza al brazo del asiento.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y escuchó el sonido del cinturón de seguridad. Sabía que debía parecer una idiota, pero nada la haría abrir los ojos hasta que el avión hubiera despegado.

Nada excepto una mano sobre la suya.

—Entonces, es verdad —escuchó la voz de Edward. La incredulidad era más fuerte que el miedo y Bella abrió los ojos.

—¡Edward!

—Creí que ibas a ir en barco.

—Era demasiado caro.

—Pero si me han dicho que te ha tocado la lotería.

—Diez libras que repartí con... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Sujetando tu mano y viajando a India por trabajo. Y pidiéndote que te cases conmigo. En el orden que tú quieras.

El avión empezó a moverse, pero Bella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

—¿Vas la India? Qué increíble coincidencia.

—Creo que asumir que esto es una coincidencia es estirar los límites del sentido común más de lo que es humanamente posible. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?

No podía ser verdad.

—Me voy a Japón.

—India pilla de camino.

—Solo si se toma el avión más lento. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar allí?

—El tiempo que haga falta. Te estás escapando de mí, Bella. Los dos hemos estado escapándonos, pero es hora de parar. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El sonido de los motores del avión era atronador.

—Tú no eres hombre de una sola mujer, Edward.

—Eso son rumores.

—Siempre ha sido así. Sé lo que está pasando, Edward. Me has visto las piernas y has dicho, «vaya, ¿por qué no añadir a Bella a mi colec ción?» Pero yo no puedo ser solo una aventura porque... porque...

—¿Porque Jasper no volvería a dirigirme la palabra? ¿Porque mi madre me desheredaría? O quizá, Dios nos ayude, ¿porque tu madre me perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo? —preguntó. Bella no decía nada—. He tardado un poco en darme cuenta y algo de ayuda, desde luego, pero esto es lo que quiero.

—¿Ayuda de quién?

—Tu hermano, para empezar. Me contó que llevabas mucho tiempo enamorada de alguien y yo decidí ir a rescatarte de sus garras, como un idiota.

—Oh.

—Tyler también lo sabía. Él me dijo que tú eras la única chica de la que yo nunca me can saba.

—¿Tyler dijo eso?

—Yo también me quedé sorprendido. Pero eso es lo que Tyler hace, mi amor. Se dedica a ob servar a los pobres tontos que se enamoran.

—Esto es increíble.

—Aún no he terminado. Mi madre me contó que me viste besando a Tanya Denali y que, desde entonces, me has estado evitando. Entonces tú eras demasiado joven para una rela ción y yo, demasiado joven como para saber es perar. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Bella?

Cada vez era más difícil ignorar la pregunta. Pero lo intentaría. Un poco más.

—¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?

—Lo sabe todo el mundo. Vamos, Bella. Tú sabes que quieres...

—¡Un momento! —exclamó ella, soltando su mano—. Tengo que pensar.

—No tienes nada que pensar. Estás intentando huir de mí y no voy a dejar que lo hagas —dijo él, volviendo a tomar su mano—. Yo nunca te he mentido, Bella y no te estoy mintiendo ahora. Te quiero. Siempre te he querido. Esperaré si eso es lo que quieres, pero me parece que ya hemos esperado suficiente. Por favor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Estaban a punto de despegar y el corazón de Bella latía tan fuerte como los motores. Un riesgo. La vida era un riesgo. Pero ella conocía a Edward. Él nunca le había mentido, nunca la ha bía engañado. Podría ser como su padre, pero también era como Esme. Su corazón, una vez entregado a alguien, nunca le pertenecería a na die más. Y la verdad le parecía entonces tan bri llante como el sol que entraba por la ventanilla del avión. Estaban volando; su corazón estaba volando.

—¿Champán? —escucharon la voz de la aza fata.

—¿Champán, Bella?

Bella respiró profundamente. Sabía que estaba perdida.

—Sí, por favor —murmuró—. Un momento, ¿cómo sabías que yo estaba en este avión? Debería ir en un vuelo directo y... —Edward rozó su copa con la de ella.

—Por los ordenadores, a los que siempre se puede culpar —brindó él—. Y por un agente de viajes con un corazón de oro.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú has preparado esto?

—Con ayuda de Laurent. Después de arreglarlo todo para tu viaje, llamó a mi madre para pedir su opinión. Y como mi madre sabe lo que siento por ti, me llamó inmediatamente.

—Edward, habrá gente esperándome en Tokio.

—Ya están avisados de que llegarás con retraso —dijo Edward—. Es tu decisión. Ve a Tokio y espérame allí o quédate conmigo en Nueva Delhi e iremos juntos. Me tomaré un año sabático mientras tú estudias arte oriental.

—Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad?

—Soy banquero, Bella. Planear cosas es mi trabajo. Pero tengo que decirte que ha sido una semana muy dura.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste algo antes de que me fuera?

—Porque había demasiado barullo alrededor. Demasiadas distracciones —sonrió él, besando su mano—. Y porque pensé que iba a necesitar ocho horas sin perros y sin hermanas inoportunas para convencerte.

—Me has pillado en un momento de debilidad —murmuró Bella—. Pero me ha venido bien. No me he dado cuenta de que habíamos despegado —sonrió, acariciando su mejilla—. Tendré que quedarme contigo, Edward, aunque solo sea para que sujetes mi mano cada vez que despeguemos.

Bella llevaba un sari rojo con bordados dorados, Edward un traje de color crema, sin corbata. Habían firmado los papeles oficiales y estaban sentados en un banco, admirando uno de los más bellos monumentos del mundo al amor, tomados de la mano y pensando en su futuro.

Entonces, una enorme luna blanca iluminó la negrura del cielo y Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Te quiero. Siempre te querré.

—Te quiero. Siempre te he querido.

Edward rozó el exquisito anillo de oro y diamantes antes de llevarse la mano de Bella a los labios.

—La espera, mi amor, ha terminado —murmuró, tomándola en sus brazos.

** ¡Fin!**

**Oh! que bonito...**

**bueno, ¿Que me decis, señoritas? Os ha gustado?**

**Besazos y hasta la proxima!**

**Gabriella/Gabylor**


End file.
